Potter is my king
by Kimophelia
Summary: Cela avait débuté comme une journée ordinaire. Très ordinaire. Puis, Lucretia, avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Et la rumeur s'était répandue dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
**

Le réveil sonne brutalement dans le silence de la chambre. Aussitôt, divers grognement s'échappe des lit qui m'entourent. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Une main sort d'entre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Shelly. Elle tâtonne un moment avant de réussir à attraper sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet, et d'un mouvement de poignet, interrompt le bip incessant qui résonne magiquement entre les murs de notre dortoir. De l'autre côté de mon lit, sur la droite, un soupir d'aise échappe à Lucretia.

Assise sur le rebord de mon propre lit, je m'étire lentement, laissant les dernières brumes de sommeil disparaitre dans la fraicheur de ce matin d'octobre. Quittant ensuite le confort du matelas, j'attrape de quoi m'habiller et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je verrouille derrière moi. Le bruit que fait l'engrenage à ce moment-là a le don de terminer d'éveiller mes camarades de chambrée.

- Eve ! s'écrie aussitôt Lucretia. Ne recommence pas ! Déverrouille cette porte tout de suite !

Je l'ignore royalement, dépose mes affaires sur le meuble de la salle de bain où sont rangés mes effets personnels, et commence à me brosser les dents. Malgré le bruit, j'entends la discussion qui se déroule de l'autre côté de la porte, entre Shelly et Lucretia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Shelly, la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Eve s'est encore enfermée dans la salle de bain ! répond Lucretia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut nous cacher au juste ?

- Tu crois qu'elle fait des secrets ?

Oui, je sais, Shelly n'est pas une flèche. Faut pas lui en vouloir, la pauvre a reçu un cognard sur la tête lors d'un match de Quidditch en seconde année. Depuis, elle a quelques soucis niveau connexions neuronales.

- Bien sûr que oui, fait Lucretia avec un soupir évident dans la voix. Elle nous fait le coup tous les matins depuis trois jours. Et elle ne le faisait pas avant.

Je range ma brosse à dents à sa place et active l'eau de la douche pour lui laisser le temps de prendre la température idéale. De ce fait, je n'entends pas la suite de la discussion qui, j'en suis certaine, se poursuit dans la chambre. Je me déshabille, plie mon pyjama que je dépose sur le meuble avec le reste de mes vêtements, puis me glisse sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. La chaleur qui m'enveloppe alors a le don de me détendre. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Je sursaute violemment quand j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain, où je suis censée être seule. Je me retourne d'un mouvement brusque . . . Et tombe nez à nez avec le regard abasourdi de Lucretia. Ca m'apprendra à tirer le rideau de douche, tiens. La bouche grande ouverte, elle a les yeux rivés sur mon ventre. Doucement, ces yeux remontent vers mon visage, et un sourire malsain étire ses lèvres. Je sens mes joues s'embraser. Je pris secrètement Merlin qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, que la buée dans la cabine de douche l'ait empêché de le voir.

- Tu . . . Tu as tatoué _ça_, dans ton dos ?

Le cœur battant, je prends une longue et grande inspiration, mes mains tentant de cacher tant bien que mal ce que Lucretia n'est pas censé voir de mon anatomie. Je prie de toutes mes forces de parvenir à la convaincre de se taire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vu la grande gueule que c'est, tout le château sera au courant dans l'heure qui vient.

- Ecoute, si tu pouvais faire comme si tu n'avais rien . . .

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de formuler entièrement ma demande qu'elle a déjà quitté la salle de bain en hurlant le prénom de Shelly.

Et merde.

**O0o0O**

Comme prévu, la nouvelle n'a pas tardé à faire le tour de Poudlard. Merci Lucretia.

Déjà, en descendant du dortoir à sept heures et demie, j'ai bien senti les regards des autres élèves de ma maison. La plupart ont affichés une totale incompréhension. Les autres ont exprimés leur dégout et leur colère de maintes manières. Du coup, en m'installant à ma table pour le petit-déjeuner, j'ai eu droit à mon porridge truffé de vers, à une cuillère molle qui me fondait entre les doigts, et un verre dont le liquide refusait obstinément de sortir.

Après un quart d'heure à essayer de manger quelque chose, j'ai abandonné l'idée même de me sustenter. Mes camarades de maison n'avaient clairement pas l'intention de me laisser remplir mon estomac. Le ventre vide, j'ai donc quitté ma table et je suis partie rejoindre ma salle de classe.

Les deux premières heures de cours se sont passées sans trop de dégâts. Le professeur de Potion n'avait sans doute pas encore entendu parler de la rumeur, heureusement pour moi. J'avais bien assez à faire avec cet abruti de Barry Wilkes à la table derrière moi, qui ne cessait de me balancer tout ce qu'il avait sous la main - et vu la potion du jour, ce n'était rien de très appétissant.

Les deux heures suivantes quant à elles, ont été plus riches en évènements. Déjà, la nouvelle avait largement eu le temps de se répandre en un peu plus de trois heures, et donc le professeur Londubat, du cours de Botanique, était déjà au courant. Le regard lourd de questions qu'il a fait peser sur moi lorsque je suis entrée dans la serre numéro quatre a été édifiant. Mortifiée, je suis partie me cacher tout au fond de la classe. Manque de pot, c'est là qu'avait choisi un groupe de Poufsouffle pour élire domicile. Et parmi eux, une fille que j'avais un peu -beaucoup - chambrée par le passé. Etrangement, le filet du diable qui dormait tranquillement non loin de ma table n'a pas cessé de m'empêcher de faire correctement mon travail.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je n'ai même pas pris le risque de me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Toute ma maison était sans doute plus qu'au courant à ce moment-là, et prête à me recevoir avec les tomates pourries. Les autres maisons elles, ont sans doute attendus impatiemment mon entrée pour bien se fiche de moi. Mais il était hors de question que je leur offre ce plaisir. J'ai donc passé mon heure de midi dans le parc, sur un banc, à me gaver de restes de bonbons, assise sur un banc. Pour couronner le tout, une averse s'est mise à tomber dix minutes après que je me sois installée.

Les deux dernières heures de cette journée pourrie ont été l'apothéose. Cours commun avec majoritairement - et je vous le donne en plein dans le mille - des Gryffondor. Les regards amusés et goguenards ont fusés de toutes parts quand je me suis faufilée entre les tables de la salle de métamorphose pour rejoindre une place de libre dans le fond de la pièce. Pendant tout le cours de pratique, la plupart d'entre eux ont profités que le professeur ait le dos tourné pour me jeter des sorts, histoire de m'agacer encore plus que je ne l'étais. Du coup, quand je suis ressortie de la pièce au terme des deux heures de cours, ma jupe et mon chandail étaient parsemés de petites couronnes scintillantes, seul sort que je n'avais pas réussi à contrecarrer.

Dans les couloirs que j'ai parcourus ensuite pour rejoindre ma maison, les quolibets et les moqueries m'ont entouré. Toutes maisons confondues, y compris la mienne, ne se sont pas gênés pour se moquer de moi. Compréhensible, quand on connait toute l'histoire. Ma rivalité avec ce Gryffondor date de ma première année à Poudlard. Il m'avait une farce qu'il avait sans doute jugée sans conséquence. Mais je ne m'étais pas laissé faire. Depuis, nous n'avons cessés de nous faire des crasses. Et ça fait six ans que ça dure. Poudlard supporte ça plutôt bien, exceptée lorsque je me venge sur certains des autres élèves, quand mon rival n'est pas à portée de main.

A quelques pas à peine du pan de mur qui cache l'entrée de ma maison, un groupe de jeunes filles visiblement décidées, m'ont tendus une embuscade. J'ai aussitôt plongée la main dans ma poche pour attraper ma baguette, mais elles étaient dix et j'étais toute seule. Je n'ai pu que subir leur courroux. Mes longs cheveux blonds et soyeux se sont transformés en nid d'oiseau roux, mes magnifiques yeux bleus se sont trouvés affublés d'une paire de lunettes rondes complètement affreuses, et enfin, mon chandail et ma chemise se sont retrouvés complètement déchirés à un endroit judicieusement choisi. Et voilà la cause de la rumeur étendue au grand jour.

Mon seuil de tolérance a atteint le zéro abyssale à cet instant précis.

**O0o0O**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, je choppe Albus Potter qui passait tranquillement par là et le plaque sauvagement contre un mur, baguette menaçante sous le nez. Ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes m'informent qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Et la grimace de douleur qu'il esquisse m'annonce que ma force brute de batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch a frappé.

- Hey, doucement, vas-y mollo quand même, marmonne-t-il vaguement en louchant sur ma baguette dont le bout rougeoie dangereusement.

- Je sais que c'est toi, fais-je brutalement sans autre forme de préambule. Soit tu l'as fait, soit tu lui as donné le mot de passe. Répond !

Je le vois hésiter. Il semble même un peu amusé.

- C'est marrant, comment ça se fait que t'es pas venue me trouver avant ? demande-t-il, avec une décontraction qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, vu que ma baguette se trouve toujours sous son nez.

Je suis d'habitude quelqu'un de très calme. Si, si, je vous assure. Il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour me mettre dans un tel état de colère que je ne prends même plus la peine de réfléchir. Je suis une Serpentard, la réflexion c'est mon truc. Le bourrinage pur et dur, je laisse ça aux Gryffondor. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Le sort fuse avant même que j'ai eu le temps de le prononcer. Le professeur Flitwick serait fier de mon informulé sur ce coup-là. Albus Potter, un peu moins, maintenant qu'il se retrouve affublé de gros pustules baveux sur la tronche.

Ravie, j'esquisse un sourire mauvais. Bien fait pour lui !

- Je lui ai donné le mot de passe, finit-il par avoue, sans peu désireux de récolter ma vengeance pour le vrai coupable.

- Où il est ?

- J'en sais rien moi, je le suis pas à la trace !

Je le fixe un instant droit dans les yeux pour tester son honnêteté. Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Amusé, le sourire. C'est mauvais pour lui ça. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite.

- T'aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de te changer avant de . . . Mphf !

La ferme.

Un sort de mutisme et un autre de saucisson plus tard, je le tire par les pieds jusque dans le dortoir des filles de première année. Je le fais léviter jusque sur l'un des lits, le pose délicatement dessus, puis me penche sur son oreille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne paierais pas toi aussi, lui murmuré-je. Après tout, il est déconseillé de donner le mot de passe à un élève d'une autre maison. Albus Potter, tu as été un très vilain garçon. Et demain, grâce à toi, je ne serais plus le centre de conversation de Poudlard. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide inestimable.

Je me redresse et croise son regard. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il redoute ce que je fais faire. D'un sourire, je lui promets que je serais à la hauteur de ses craintes.

**O0o0O**

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire au juste, avec cette batte de quidditch ? me demande Shelly, au moment où, objet en main, je la croise dans l'escalier qui dessert notre chambre.

- Si on te demande, t'auras qu'à répondre que tu ne sais pas.

Je traverse la salle commune. Les gens ont l'air surpris. En même temps, il n'y a pas de match de prévu avant la fin du mois. Je traverse le chemin libéré par le mur, au moment où le cri strident d'une première année retentit dans la maison Serpentard. Ah, je crois qu'on a retrouvé Albus.

Dans les couloirs, je ne croise personne tant que je n'ai pas quitté les cachots. Une fois devant le Grande Salle, le ventre grognant de n'avoir eu le droit qu'à une poignée de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et une chocogrenouille en guise de repas pour toute la journée, je commence à croiser quelques personnes. D'abord une bande de Poufsouffle, la même que durant le cours de Botanique. Je dois faire peur, parce qu'ils s'écartent aussitôt. Vaudrait mieux pour eux, mais ils ne perdent quand même rien pour attendre. Je n'oublierai pas le coup du filet du diable.

Plus loin, vers le deuxième étage, trois Serdaigle d'une année supérieure. Ah, j'aurais peut-être de la chance. Je pose négligemment ma batte sur mon épaule, et les rattrape. Je tapote l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux. Il se retourne et fait un bond d'un mètre en me voyant, avant de reculer de deux pas en emmenant ses potes avec lui.

- Il est à la bibliothèque ! s'écrient-ils d'un bel ensemble avant même que je n'ai eu besoin de poser la question.

J'imagine que la manière dont je tapote mon épaule avec ma batte est suffisamment menaçante pour qu'ils me disent ce que je veux savoir sans que je ne doive ouvrir la bouche.

Je fais demi-tour, ma réponse en poche, et monte quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve la bibliothèque. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de courir jusque là-bas. Ma proie s'offre un moi sur un plateau d'argent, seul au milieu du couloir et le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

Ravie de cet heureux hasard, je fais tournoyer ma batte tout en m'approchant de lui. A trois pas de ma destination, je lève bien haut ma batte et prend le plus d'élan possible, avant d'envoyer l'objet frapper la tête de ma victime. Qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, parvient à l'éviter en faisant un pas sur le côté au dernier moment.

- Oh putain ! s'exclame-t-il en se plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

Yeux rétrécis par la colère, je remets ma batte derrière mon dos, pour reprendre de l'élan.

- Stop ! fait-il ensuite en brandissant ses deux mains devant lui, comme si elles pouvaient le protéger. Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça, hein ? Tu y laisserais ton poste de batteuse dans l'équipe, je te rappelle.

Mon poste ? Ah non alors, j'y tiens à mon poste ! C'est le seul endroit où je peux me défouler sur lui sans que ça ne soit contre le règlement. Ou tout simplement illégal.

Soupirant, je laisse tomber ma batte et la pose sur le sol à la verticale avant de m'appuyer dessus.

- J'imagine que tu sais ce que je veux ? demandé-je ensuite.

- J'imagine assez bien, oui, répond-t-il en me reluquant de la tête au pied sans discrétion et sans honte, alors que j'ai le nombril à l'air. Sympa ton nouveau style d'ailleurs.

- Sympa ? répété-je d'un ton aigre. Je te ressemble ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _sympa _là-dedans !

Un sourire amusé apparait sur ses lèvres. Ca n'a absolument pas le don de me calmer. Ce serait plutôt tout le contraire. Je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser mes nerfs. Commettre un meurtre ne m'aiderait absolument pas dans cette situation.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il n'est plus devant moi. Cet enfoiré est passé dans mon dos pour admirer son œuvre de plus près, le nez pratiquement collé à ma peau. Je me retourne d'un geste brusque, avant de planter ma baguette sur sa tempe.

- Non mais ça va ouais ? Respecte une distance de sécurité d'au moins cinquante centimètres entre toi et moi.

Mains en l'air, il se redresse tout doucement.

- Décidemment, je l'aime bien ce tatouage.

- Enlève-le ! hurlé-je. Ca fait trois jours qu'il est là, ça commence à bien faire maintenant ! Jette le contre-sort.

- A quoi ça servirait, tout Poudlard est déjà au courant, rétorque-t-il en haussant des épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je me suis déjà occupée de la rumeur, réponds-je. Maintenant, ôte cette inscription.

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ?

- Le droit de ne pas voir ta tête éclatée contre un mur, dis-je en plissant des yeux alors que ma pression artérielle grimpe dangereusement.

Il éclate de rire. Je grince des dents. Et je ne peux même pas lui jeter un sort, parce qu'autrement il va se barrer sans m'enlever ce foutu tatouage !

- Brown, tu crois vraiment être assez forte pour ça ? fait-il, visiblement très amusé.

- Te souviens-tu de notre dernier match ? Il me semble pourtant t'avoir clairement vu bouffer la boue du stade.

Il n'est plus du tout amusé. Il plisse les lèvres. C'est vrai, au dernier match, je l'ai fait tomber de son balai. Il n'a pas fait une longue chute, mais il s'est quand même cassé un bras. C'était tellement jouissif de le voir s'écrouler lamentablement dans la boue du stade.

Soudain, m'arrachant à mes souvenirs, il écarte d'un geste ma baguette toujours sur sa tempe, et me plaque violemment contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête vient cogner douloureusement contre la pierre. Aïe. D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Ce n'est pas très réglo de s'en prendre à une fille, dis-je.

Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde de nouveau de haut en bas. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me sorte un truc du genre « Où est-ce que t'as vu une fille, toi ? » mais rien ne vient. Il se contente de sortir sa baguette. Je ressers ma prise sur la mienne, juste au cas où.

- Ok, ça va je te l'enlève, finit-il par abdiquer. Je me suis bien marré, tu t'es tapée la honte, et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, on parlera de ça encore longtemps à Poudlard. Alors, tu te tournes ?

J'obéis de bonne grâce, trop heureuse de me débarrasser de cette horreur. Je sens le sort me chatouiller le bas du dos.

- C'est fait.

Il pense que je vais le croire sur parole ? D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaitre un miroir pour me permettre de vérifier. Effectivement, ma peau est vierge à nouveau de toute trace disgracieuse. Enfin. Je fais disparaitre le miroir.

- James !

Nous nous tournons tous mes deux lorsque l'interpellation retentit dans le fond du couloir, hurlé par Lily Potter. Essoufflée d'avoir couru, elle pile à deux centimètres de son frère. Courbée, elle pose les mains sur ses genoux. Je me détourne d'eux et reprend la route de ma maison. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande l'ainé des Potter.

- C'est Albus ! répond-t-elle au moment où je tourne à l'angle. Il a été retrouvé immobilisé et muet dans la chambre des filles des premières années de sa maison. Il était nu sur un lit avec une feuille de parchemin lui cachant le . . . Enfin, tu vois quoi. C'est Malefoy qui m'a prévenu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de ralentir, juste pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

- Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille !

- Comment ça, je ne devi . . . Attends, ne me dit pas que . . .

- Si, c'était écrit _Potter is my king_.

Un silence, puis . . . J'entends nettement le bruit de cavalcade, au moment où Potter se lance à ma poursuite.

- Evelyne Brown ! beugle James Potter dans le couloir. Reviens ici tout de suite !

Cours, ma fille, cours.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Arrivée dans le couloir du sixième étage, je me glisse entre une gargouille borgne et une armure grinçante, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal ! Certes, c'était mesquin de me venger de sa blague sur son frère. Mais au point de me pourchasser pendant une demi-heure dans les couloirs de Poudlard . . . Quand même, l'un comme l'autre avons déjà fait pire que cela. Ou presque.

Je me penche légèrement hors de ma cachette pour guetter l'arrivée de James Potter. Il ne m'a pas encore retrouvé. Peut-être a-t-il abandonné ? Ou bien alors j'ai finalement réussi à le semer dans les méandres brumeux de ce fichu château. Mais comme il le connaît mieux que moi, il y a des chances que je me sois perdue par la même occasion.

Un peu inquiète à l'idée de me retrouver dans une partie inconnue du château, je jette un œil à travers la fenêtre la plus proche. J'aperçois un bout du lac et le saule cogneur. D'après l'angle, je me trouve dans la partie est du domaine, donc pas top loin du cours de sortilège. Un coin que je ne connais pas trop mal. Le problème, c'est que Potter lui aussi connaît bien cette partie du château. Et par conséquent, s'il ne m'a toujours pas rattrapé, c'est qu'il y a une raison logique à cela, et non pas parce que j'ai eu un coup de chance.

Étrangement, depuis environ la moitié de ma troisième année, échapper à James Potter quand il s'est mis en tête de me retrouver est devenu mission impossible. Où que je me cache, peu importe que ce soit dans le château ou dans le parc, il finit immanquablement par me tomber dessus. Parfois, il arrive même à ma destination avant moi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il parvient à produire un tel exploit, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très catholique.

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir à l'angle, derrière moi. Je cesse de repenser à cette énigme signée Potter et me concentre sur ce qu'il se passe un peu plus loin. Clairement, quelqu'un arrive. Je serais incapable de dire si c'est Potter ou pas, mais au cas où, je préfère me remettre à courir. Je sors donc de ma cachette, abandonnant là la gargouille et l'armure, puis prend la direction des étages inférieurs, tentée par l'idée de rejoindre ma salle commune. J'espère juste que Potter ne m'attend pas déjà devant.

Au milieu du couloir, je m'arrête devant une porte en ralentissant et la tire pour l'ouvrir. Elle donne sur un escalier, un raccourci bien connu de tous les élèves de cette école. Mais rarement pris car plongé dans le noir. Seuls ceux qui n'ont pas peur d'utiliser la magie hors des cours, et donc d'enfreindre le règlement, osent l'emprunter.

_- Lumos_, murmuré-je, en brandissant ma baguette au dessus de ma tête.

Prudemment, je descends ensuite les marches ruisselantes d'humidité, gardant un œil sur elles, tout en laissant traîner une oreille du côté du couloir que je viens de quitter.

- Bouh.

Le visage de Potter apparaît soudainement devant moi, éclairé par sa baguette qu'il tient sous son menton. Je sursaute, surprise par son apparition. Mais s'il croit me faire peur avec cette pâle imitation moldue de fantôme, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Vaincue, je soupire et baisse les épaules. Comme toujours, et malgré mes rêves de réussir à le semer au moins une fois, Potter a finit par me retrouver.

- Ahah !

L'exclamation vainqueur retentit dans mon dos avec force, nous surprenant Potter et moi. Je me retourne aussi sec, me rappelant que j'étais poursuivie précédemment, et visiblement pas par le Gryffondor. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le visage pataud et rougit par le vin du concierge, Scrooge.

- Pris en flagrant délit d'utilisation de la magie en dehors des heures de cours ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je grimace lorsque je prends de plein fouet l'odeur de son haleine rance.

- Ça fera dix points de moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ainsi que deux heures de retenue chacun.

- Quoi ! m'exclame-je aussitôt. Non !

- Envie d'avoir deux heures de plus peut-être, miss Brown ?

Je me force à ne pas ajouter un mot de plus, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie que me manque de supplier à genoux le concierge de revenir sur sa décision. Non seulement, ça ne servirait à rien - ce serait même tout le contraire - mais en plus cela donnerait à Potter une vision de moi que je ne veux pas le voir posséder. Hors de question que je m'aplatisse comme une crêpe devant ce Gryffondor.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le concierge, terminant sa phrase par un ricanement agaçant. A présent, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos maisons, avant que mon humeur généreuse ne disparaisse.

Lui, généreux ? On aura tout vu.

Son devoir accompli, Scrooge fait demi-tour, précédé par la lueur de sa baguette et retourne à l'étage où il m'avait remarqué.

- Merci beaucoup, Potter, fais-je en me retournant vers le jeune homme. Grâce à toi, me voilà en retenue.

Il sourcille.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.

Il ponctue sa remarque d'un sourire malicieux que j'ai instantanément envie de lui arracher à coup de d'ongles. Énervée, je pince l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts, et prend la décision d'ouvrir les yeux à cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

- Potter, dis-moi, n'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point je t'ai ignoré depuis la rentrée il y a un mois et demi ?

Le jeune homme croise les bras, éclairant de ce fait le mur gauche, qui n'en a pas tellement besoin. Heureusement que moi je tiens toujours la mienne entre nous, parce qu'autrement on s'adresserait à des ombres.

- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je t'ai tatoué « Potter is my king » sur tes reins ? Tu avais visiblement besoin d'une piqûre de rappel.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

- Espèce d'abruti ! m'écrie-je. Tu n'as pas pensé que si je ne t'avais rien fait, c'était peut-être parce que j'en avais marre de ton jeu puéril ? Tu as dix-sept ans Potter, et tu passes tes ASPIC's cette année. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu temps de grandir ?

- Quel mal y a-t-il à s'amuser ? rétorque-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air de passer mon temps à te chercher des noises que c'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais aucuns soucis avec mes examens de fin d'années.

Je pourrais presque grincer des dents tellement il m'insupporte à ce moment précis. Comment fait-il ? Durant les cinq dernières années, j'ai passé autant de temps que lui à élaborer des mauvais coups contre sa personne, mais chez moi, cela s'est ressenti sur mes résultats. Chaque examen de fin d'année, je les ai obtenus en travaillant d'arrache-pied les jours précédents, et toujours de justesse. Mes BUSE's l'année dernière, n'ont pas été brillantes non plus. Et mes parents, en voyant mes résultats, ont cessés d'être indulgents.

Je suis une née-moldue. Mes parents, avant mes onze ans, n'avaient jamais entendus parler du monde magique. Aussi, lorsque la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée à la maison, nous étions tous très excités par cette nouvelle. Ensuite, lors de nos premiers pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés par une représentant du ministère de la magie, nous avons tous les trois ressentis une grande excitation, qui s'est poursuivi durant les années suivantes. Peu importait mes résultats pour mes parents. Ils s'imaginaient que la découverte du monde magique, de toutes ces choses extraordinaires que je leur rapportais, expliquait mon manque d'assiduité en cours et mes éparpillements. Mais en juillet dernier, lorsque les résultats des BUSE's sont arrivés, un petit mot accompagnait le tout. Mon directeur de maison et professeur de potions, Mr Adrians, y expliquait à mes parents que mon potentiel magique était gâché par mes joutes incessantes avec un autre élève de l'école. Que si le temps que je passais en retenue, servait plutôt à mes devoirs, j'aurais sans doute de bien meilleurs résultats.

Bien sûr, mes parents ont toujours reçus des lettres de la part de Poudlard, à chaque fois que j'étais en retenue. Mais les motifs n'y étaient pas clairement précisés, et j'inventais toujours des mensonges pour faire passer la pilule. Mais ils ont cessés d'être dupes. Et la mise en garde a été claire. Ainsi que la punition de cet été.

Je cesse de repenser à ces deux mois passés enfermée dans ma chambre, avec pour seul compagnie mes livres de classe et les mètres de rouleau de parchemin, puis pose mon regard sur le visage expectatif de Potter. Mon agacement est retombé. Je suis consciente d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Blâmer Potter ne sert à rien. Autant lui expliquer clairement les choses pour le convaincre de me laisser tranquille.

- Je suis contente pour toi si tu peux concilier les deux. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, et ça s'est ressenti sur mes BUSE's.

Potter décroise les bras, et me regarde avec attention. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir attiser son intérêt.

- Mes parents n'ont pas spécialement appréciés de me voir acquérir de si piètres résultats et le message de Mr Adrians qui accompagnait mes résultats d'examens ont finis par les convaincre que je n'étais pas aussi sérieuse que je le prétendais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demande Potter.

- Que je devais cesser mes bêtises et me mettre sérieusement au travail si je ne voulais pas passer le reste des vacances de ma scolarité cloîtrée dans ma chambre.

Potter fronce brièvement des sourcils, et l'expression qui passe fugacement sur son visage me confirme à quel point lui aussi ne supporterait pas une telle punition.

- Alors, si tu le veux bien, ne cherche pas à me pousser à bout. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est la dernière de nos rixes, compris ?

Potter hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il me surprend, mais je ne dis rien. Je préfère profiter de cet instant où nous sommes ensembles, et sans nous prendre la tête. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive. Et ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, je passe devant Potter, lui adresse un signe de la tête pour le saluer et termine la descente de mes escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Je me sens partagée. D'un côté, je suis contente d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui, mais de l'autre, je sens déjà que nos petites rivalités vont me manquer, comme elles le faisaient déjà, avant que je ne me réveille trois jours plus tôt avec ce tatouage dans le bas de mon dos.

**O0o0O**

Le soir-même au dîner, le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'Evelyne Brown n'est pas la plus aimée à la table des Serpentard. Je me suis installée bien au milieu, histoire d'être entourée de tous et de bien entendre les commérages. Alors bien sûr, les rumeurs qui ont circulé toute la journée sont toujours là, et ce qui est arrivé à Albus est en train de se savoir. Certains se disent qu'il y a un lien de cause à effet, d'autres s'interrogent encore sur ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. J'en entends des vertes et des pas mûres.

Un groupe de jeunes filles de septième année de ma maison, qui ne prennent même pas la peine de chuchoter, visent assez juste en supposant que mon tatouage est un coup des Potter. Elles hésitent entre James et Albus, le premier étant mon rival attitré depuis plusieurs années, et le second s'étant énigmatiquement retrouvé nu comme au premier jour dans les dortoirs des filles de première année de notre maison.

Des élèves plus jeunes, mais toujours des filles, visent plutôt dans le burlesque avec leurs suppositions. Elles pensent que je me suis fait tatoué ça moi-même, histoire de déclarer ma flamme au Gryffondor et lui faire comprendre que je veux plus qu'une rivalité entre nous. Beurk.

Bon, si je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, je peux trouver à Potter quelques atouts. Déjà, comparé à d'autres, il n'est pas trop désagréable à regarder. Mais faut aimer les roux. Et dans le genre, il est bien roux, orange vif comme le chat de Whiskas. Il a des yeux bleus très pâle, rien d'anormal quand on a sa couleur de cheveux, et le teint clair. Il a aussi des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Autrement, il possède une silhouette athlétique grâce au quidditch, et il est plutôt grand. Niveau caractère, je ne connais de lui que sa malice et son entêtement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est aussi serviable et travailleur. Mais ce sont des on-dit.

Justement, un peu plus loin sur la droite, le fameux Potter est entouré de ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Ils me regardent en rigolant. Je fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? A moins que Potter ne leur ai raconté quelque chose à mon propos. Ou que l'histoire du « Potter is my king » les fasse encore rigoler à gorges déployées. Dans ce cas-là, ils ont nettement besoins de s'acheter une vie sociale.

- Eve, tu comptes rester encore longtemps avec cette apparence ?

Je dévie mon regard sur ma gauche, où vient d'apparaître Lucretia. Debout près de moi, une main à plat sur la table, elle se penche sur ma personne, me regardant comme si il venait de me pousser une seconde tête.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demandé-je, avec un plus d'animosité que de coutume.

D'habitude, Lucretia et moi sommes plutôt bonnes amies. Sauf que je ne digère toujours pas le coup qu'elle m'a fait ce matin.

- De ta tête, répond-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence, sans même s'offusquer de mon ton brusque. On dirait une très mauvaise imitation de Potter.

- Merde ! m'exclame-je fortement en posant mes mains sur ma tête.

Ah oui, j'ai complètement oublié le coup de la transformation des autres crétines tantôt. Du coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi on se fout totalement de ma gueule depuis le début du repas, ainsi que les ricanements des amis de Potter. Et vu qu'elle m'a fait la remarque, je pardonne un petit peu à Lucretia. Mais juste un petit peu.

A peine ai-je le temps de comprendre que je ressemble toujours à n'importe quoi, que j'ai déjà pris mes jambes à mon cou. Hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans la Grande Salle en arborant la sale tronche de Potter. Je cours à travers les couloirs et les escaliers pour rejoindre ma maison, et débarque en trombe dans la salle commune après avoir beuglé le mot de passe au mur qui cache le passage secret. Je me plante devant le premier miroir que je vois et inspecte les dégâts, avant de sortir ma baguette pour remédier à tout cela. Quelque sortilèges plus tard et me voilà de nouveau normal.

J'ai retrouvé mes cheveux blonds, qui m'arrivent de nouveau sur les épaules, et mes yeux bleus foncés ne sont plus ternis par cette affreuse paire de lunettes. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour mon uniforme déchiré, il va me falloir me changer avant d'envoyer celui-là aux elfes de maison pour qu'il puisse le repriser. Je reste encore un moment devant le miroir, pour vérifier que l'on ne m'a rien changé d'autre. Ma peau est de la même couleur qu'avant, mon nez est toujours identique, mes sourcils n'ont pas disparus et mes oreilles ne s'agitent pas dans tous les sens. Je me tourne ensuite et me tord le cou pour apercevoir le bas de mon dos. Le tatouage a bel et bien complètement disparu et apparemment il ne menace pas de réapparaître.

Je cesse de me reluquer dans le miroir qu'en j'entends du bruit provenant du couloir qui mènent aux chambres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus fait son entrée dans la salle commune, occupé à finir de boutonner sa chemise. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué.

Sourire amusé aux lèvres, je me décale de deux pas sur la droite, vient poser une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé le plus proche, puis croise les jambes. Je le lorgne d'un regard amusé, attendant qu'il finisse de s'occuper de sa chemise pour me remarquer. Il arrive près de la sortie de la salle commune quand, enfin, il redresse la tête. Il me voit aussitôt. Son visage exprime aussitôt son partage entre la colère et le repenti. Au moins a-t-il compris que ce qu'il a fait n'était vraiment pas cool.

- Ouais, bon, j'imagine que j'ai bien mérité ta vengeance, fait-il en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux noir corbeau, aussi en bataille que ceux de son frère. Mais franchement, me foutre à poil ...

Je hausse des épaules.

- Pour les réclamations, voit avec ton frère. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour faire disparaître les rumeurs à mon sujet. Je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi. On parle déjà beaucoup de toi dans la Grande Salle.

Maintenant, Albus affiche montre qu'il m'en veut. Fini le repenti. Cela aura été de courte durée.

- Sans parler de l'humiliation que tu m'as infligé, pense à cette pauvre première année qui m'a trouvé ! s'exclame-t-il. Elle avait l'air complètement traumatisé.

Bon OK, j'avoue. Même si je trouve que j'ai été pas mal humilié, c'est encore pire pour lui. Mais hors de question que je lui fasse des excuses. Ça lui apprendra à donner notre mot de passe à un élève d'une autre maison.

- Elle s'en remettra, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et puis, elle n'a pas vu le plus traumatisant, j'avais pris soin de bien le cacher.

- Mais toi, tu l'as vu ! s'écrie aussitôt Albus, le rouge aux joues.

Je ne peux empêcher d'émettre le rire qui me secoue le corps. Bien entendu, il le prend très mal.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, me dit-il. C'est ... c'était ...

Le pauvre en perd ses mots.

- T'es plutôt bien foutu, dis-je aussitôt pour le rassurer, avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. C'est de famille ?

Albus s'offusque et rougit de plus belle avant de quitter la salle commune en trombe. Je le suis des yeux, les épaules secouées par mon rire qui n'en finit pas. Au mois, cette histoire m'aura-t-elle permise de rire un bon coup.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

La cloche retentit dans la classe, au moment où le professeur Adrians termine d'inscrire l'intitulé de notre prochain devoir sur le tableau noir. La classe prend tout juste le temps d'en prendre note, avant de filer dans le couloir. Lucretia à ma gauche et Shelly à ma droite, je traverse à mon tour le pas de porte, le nez plongé dans mon sac pour finir d'y fourrer mes affaires sans ménagements.

- Vous voulez une chocogrenouille ?

Je regarde la brune Shelly qui nous tend, à Lucretia et moi, deux grenouilles hyper-caloriques. Elle-même en a déjà une entre les dents, qu'elle mâchouille d'un air tranquille.

- Non, merci, répond la commère de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec la culotte de cheval de ma mère.

- Et toi, Eve ? demande de nouveau Shelly.

Je ne suis pas très sucreries à la base. Ni très chocolats d'ailleurs. Je préfère un bon plat cuisiné, plutôt qu'une pâtisserie. Mais le petit air de chiot perdu que prend Shelly, suite au refus de Lucretia, me pousse à accepter l'offre. J'attrape alors la confiserie, avant de la fourrer dans une des poches de mon sac.

- Merci, je la mangerai plus tard, dis-je en guise d'excuse à Shelly en voyant ses yeux suivre mon geste. Je n'aime pas grignoter entre les repas.

Et pour cause, vu l'embonpoint qui sévit dans la famille paternelle, mieux vaut éviter les prises de risques.

- Vu qu'on a terminé les cours pour la journée, que fait-on à présent ? demande Lucrétia, alors que nous suivons le troupeau Serpentard qui prend la direction de la salle commune.

Je jette un œil à mes deux amies, avant de leur annoncer :

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, commencer le devoir de potions. Si ça tente l'une d'entre vous . . .

Lucrétia fait une grimace qui veut tout dire, mais Shelly reste indifférente, tout occupée qu'elle est à mâchonner sa chocogrenouille.

- Tu m'excuseras la bêcheuse, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de m'enfermer avec la vieille Pince. Éclate-toi bien ! me souhaite Lucrétia, en couvrant Michael Flint d'un regard prédateur.

Elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à le rattraper et à engager la discussion. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir, consciente de ne pas prendre la bonne direction pour parvenir à la bibliothèque au plus vite, et fais demi-tour. Ce n'est cependant qu'au bout de cinq pas que je remarque l'absence de Shelly. Je me retourne mais elle a disparu. Je fronce des sourcils, soucieuse pour elle, avant de passer à autre chose. Elle nous fait tout le temps le coup ; on la reverra sans doute au dîner, et elle-même ne se souviendra sans doute pas de ce qu'elle a fait de sa soirée.

A la bibliothèque, je marche lentement devant le comptoir de l'accueil et jette un regard à Mme Pince, qui semble occupée à lister une pile de livres qui tient en équilibre précaire juste à côté d'elle. La vieille femme doit sentir mon regard sur elle car elle relève la tête à temps pour croiser mes yeux. Nous échangeons un signe de tête amicale, avant que je ne disparaisse entre les monumentales étagères de la bibliothèque.

Bien que jugées trop imposantes par une majorité des élèves de Poudlard, moi je trouve les rangées de livres de cette pièce absolument incroyables, même après avoir passée six ans à les contempler au moins une fois par semaine. C'est une chose que jamais les moldus ne verront. Aucune personne dénuée de pouvoirs magiques ne pourra reproduire l'exploit de faire tenir autant d'étagère bourrées à craquer dans une aussi grande pièce. Et les faire monter aussi haut, sans craindre de tout voir s'écrouler sur la tête des visiteurs.

Au dessus de moi, les entrelacs que tracent les poutres de bois du plafond se voient à peine dans la pénombre. Ce n'est que parce que je les connais par cœur que je peux encore distinguer leur présence, à peine dévoilée par les quelques torches présentes. Si je connais aussi bien la bibliothèque, c'est parce que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, autant pour réviser, que pour épauler Mme Pince dans son travail, lors de mes trop nombreuses retenues. Sans doute dois-je remercier James Potter pour cela. Au moins, grâce à lui, ai-je pu découvrir un univers dont je ne me lasserai sans doute jamais.

Je cesse de marcher le nez en l'air, quand je sors d'entre les étagères pour me retrouver dans un espace de travail peu fréquenté. Il n'y a qu'une Serdaigle d'une douzaine d'années, à l'autre bout de la zone, qui ne relève même pas la tête à mon arrivée. Sans doute ne m'a-t-elle pas entendu arriver. Je m'installe à la table la plus proche, donnant sur une fenêtre entrouverte qui laisse passer le vent frais d'octobre. Je la ferme aussitôt, avant de glisser un regard automatique sur le parc vide, pour revenir ensuite sur mon but initial.

En quelques minutes, je sors mes affaires et entame mon devoir de potion. J'élabore un plan de travail assez sommaire et jette quelques idées sur le papier, avant de me lancer activement dans la rédaction de mon introduction. Plongée dans mon travail comme je l'ai rarement été, ce n'est qu'au moment où j'entends quelqu'un se racler bruyamment la gorge près de moi, que je prends conscience de la compagnie qui vient de s'installer.

Je relève la tête de mon parchemin, et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de James Potter juste en face, installé à ma table. Dire que je suis surprise de le trouver là est un euphémisme.

- J'ignorais que tu savais où se trouvait la bibliothèque, fais-je aussi tôt après avoir remarqué sa présence, sans même réfléchir préalablement à ce que j'allais lui dire en guise de salutation.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour riposter, mais se retient d'émettre le moindre son. A la place, il se met à mâchouiller l'intérieur de sa bouche

- Pour ton information, j'y viens très souvent. Comment crois-tu que je puisse réussir mes examens si je ne viens pas réviser ici un minimum ?

Honnêtement, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Et ce n'est pas comme si sa vie personnelle m'intéresse au plus haut point. Sauf quand il s'agit de lui faire des crasses. Enfin, avant.

- Alors si tu es là pour faire tes devoirs, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens m'emmerder ? demandé-je, avant de replonger dans mon parchemin sans même faire semblant de m'intéresser à sa réponse.

Sans dire le moindre mot, Potter fait alors glisser une liasse de feuilles par dessus mon parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fais-je en redressant la tête, surprise par son geste.

- Mes notes de l'année dernière. Enfin, plutôt un condensé que j'avais fait pour mes révisions de fin d'année. Si ça peut t'aider, je te les donne.

Un petit instant de silence s'installe entre nous, le temps que l'information atteigne bien mon cerveau. Puis, je remets en doute l'efficacité de mon ouïe. Avant de réaliser que, oui, il a bien proposé de m'aider. Je cherche alors confirmation sur le visage de Potter. Il me dévisage, dans l'attente de ma réponse. Je baisse la tête sur ses feuilles, et vois marquer en gros « Potions » tout en haut, en rouge vif, tracé sans aucun doute possible par la main brouillonne d'un garçon.

- T'es malade ?

Ma réaction n'est sans doute pas celle escomptée par le Gryffondor, vu qu'il roule des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

- Je comprends que mon envie subite de t'aider ait de quoi surprendre, mais je veux seulement réparer quelques uns des pots cassés. Après tout, si ta moyenne n'est pas géniale, c'est aussi à cause de moi. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ...

Il fait un geste pour récupérer ses notes, mais je me jette dessus pour l'empêcher de les reprendre. Surprise, oui, mais pas totalement idiote.

- Non, je les veux bien. En plus, je bosse sur les potions en ce moment, alors ...

Il ne semble guère surpris par ma réaction. D'après le sourire qu'il cache en vain, il serait même plutôt amusé.

- Très bien, fait-il. Garde les autant de temps que tu voudras dans ce cas là.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, le voilà qu'il se baisse pour prendre des affaires dans son sac et commence à s'installer à ma table. Je jette un œil autour de nous, mais l'incongru de la situation ne semble pas émouvoir outre mesure les deux pelés et trois tondus qui ne se bousculent guère dans le coin. Je reporte mon regard sur Potter qui s'installe bien gentiment, sans plus s'occuper de moi. J'imagine que c'est sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que le cesser le feu a bien été accepté.

D'un geste hésitant, je défroisse ses notes sur lesquelles je me suis jeté, avant de le mettre de côté pour plus tard. Puis, dans le silence studieux qui règne, je reprends mon travail là où je l'avais laissé.

Étonnement, je peux travailler comme je le souhaite, pas dérangé le moins du monde par la présence de Potter. Genre, comme si je faisais ça tous les jours, travailler sur mes devoirs avec le Gryffondor. Et, tout aussi surprenant, les deux heures que nous passons l'un en face de l'autre se déroulent dans un silence studieux. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il tenterait de m'agacer, histoire de provoquer une quelconque réaction chez moi, mais non. Il se contente de faire comme il a dit.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arrive, je termine le paragraphe que je suis en train de rédiger puis remballe mes affaires. Je me lève et, avisant Potter toujours plongé dans ses révisions, j'hésite un instant sur la conduite à adopter. Dois-je lui faire signifier qu'il est l'heure de plier bagages, ou le laisser croupir ici jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince le trouve et le chasse à coups de balais aux fesses ? Je jette un œil sur la masse rousse et épaisse qui lui sert de chevelure et me racle bruyamment la gorge. Il relève la tête.

- Il est dix-neuf heure, lui dis-je simplement, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Dans mon dos, je l'entends s'agiter pour ranger ses affaires. Alors que je tourne entre deux rayons, je jette un œil sur la table que j'occupais précédemment, ainsi que sur la silhouette de Potter qui enfourne sa plume dans son sac à dos. Puis, alors qu'il disparaît de ma vue, je m'interroge sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, peu sûre de la conduite à adopter par la suite.

**O0o0O**

Je fais un léger écart pour éviter Barry Wilkes qui arrive en sens inverse, sans trop regarder où il va. Le souaffle sous le bras, il n'a d'yeux que pour les anneaux de buts situés à quelques mètres derrière moi. Quand il me dépasse, la bourrasque fait tanguer mon balai. Heureusement, j'ai l'habitude de voler sur le vieux nimbus 3001que j'ai récupéré à mon entrée dans l'équipe, dans une boutique d'occasion. Aussi, je n'ai plus autant de mal qu'au début à tenir en équilibre quand le temps joue en ma défaveur. Ce qui a considérablement diminué mon nombre d'heures passées à l'infirmerie.

- Brown ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rêvasser ? meugle soudain Scorpius Malefoy, notre capitaine d'équipe, par dessus le bruit du vent.

Je jette un œil à la silhouette longiligne sous moi et me remets en mouvement, non sans adresser un geste injurieux au garçon une fois qu'il m'a tourné le dos. Non pas que le jeune Malefoy soit méchant, mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal à digérer le fait que ce soit un cinquième année qui soit passé capitaine de l'équipe, au départ du précédent en juin dernier. A la fin des cours l'année dernière, je me voyais déjà avec l'écusson étincelant sur mon uniforme de batteuse. A la rentrée, j'avais déchanté.

Un peu plus loin sur le terrain, j'aperçois l'un des deux cognards qui s'approche de Albus, notre attrapeur, alors que ce dernier est trop occupé à chercher le vif d'or pour l'apercevoir. Je m'allonge sur mon balai, lui donne la puissance maximale possible et, arrivée à hauteur du garçon, donne un violent coup dans le cognard, qui va frapper les tribunes de Serdaigle.

- Potter, les cognards, fais gaffe aux cognards, nom d'un chaudron ! résonne dans le stade la, ô combien, douce voix de notre capitaine adoré.

Tous les deux, nous jetons un œil à Malefoy qui a atterri sur le terrain, sans doute pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier en cours aujourd'hui pour que l'on ait droit à son humeur de dragon ? demandé-je à Albus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hausse des épaules.

- Pas que je sache. A mon avis, il nous trouve juste trop mauvais.

Puis, après un bref instant de pause, il ajoute :

- Il a pour ambition de gagner la coupe cette année.

Un bref rire sidéré m'échappe à l'idée saugrenue de voir l'équipe de Serpentard remporter le tournoi de Quidditch.

Depuis que James Potter est entré dans l'équipe en seconde année, Gryffondor rafle la coupe tous les ans. Malefoy rêve debout s'il croit pouvoir se mesurer à lui et son équipe surentraînée. Avant que Potter ne passe capitaine il y a deux ans, c'était Thomas Dubois qui supervisait leur équipe, le fils d'Olivier Dubois, le fameux gardien des Flaquemare. Et d'après les rumeurs, tout comme son père, le jeune Dubois était un capitaine intransigeant. Une particularité qu'il semble avoir légué à Potter.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Malefoy lit un peu trop le Chicaneur, dis-je à Albus, avant d'aller voler du côté de Wilkes, dont un cognard s'approche dangereusement.

L'entraînement de Quidditch dure encore une bonne demi-heure, avant que Malefoy siffle l'arrêt des jeux, sans doute grâce à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abat sur nos têtes. Nous atterrissons sur le terrain boueux et nous regroupons autour de notre capitaine pour avoir droit au discours accablant qu'il ne tarde pas à nous servir.

- C'était la-men-table ! martèle-t-il avec force en nous fusillant du regard chacun notre tour. Potter, c'est pas en faisant trois tours de terrain à la vitesse d'un veracrasse asthmatique que tu vas trouver le vif. Wilkes, regarde où tu vas, au lieu de foncer comme un bourrin vers les anneaux. Tu aurais pu tuer Dawn avec tes conneries !

Je jette un œil à June Dawn, en cinquième année et poursuiveuse de son état, postée à côté de moi. La main qui ne tient pas son balai tourne lentement au violet. Faudrait sans doute pas qu'elle traîne de trop pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Brown, Davies ! s'écrie ensuite Malefoy. Les cognards, c'est votre affaire je vous rappelle. Votre but dans l'équipe, c'est d'éviter qu'on se les prenne dans la poire. Alors vous me ferez plaisir d'arrêter de compter sur l'autre pour qu'il fasse le boulot à votre place, compris ?

Non mais, il croit quoi lui ? Que les cognards nous laissent approcher gentiment et qu'ils se laissent taper dessus sans rien dire peut-être ? C'est facile à dire pour lui, il est poursuiveur ! Il a juste à attraper une balle inactif et à la balancer à travers de ronds de trois mètres de diamètre. Nous, on risque nos vies avec ses conneries de cognards ! On échange nos postes quand il veut.

Malefoy doit sentir le regard incendiaire que je luis sers. Il plante son regard droit dans le mien et s'approche jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Et je déteste l'idée qu'il soit aussi grand que moi, ce morveux.

- T'as quelque chose à dire, Brown ?

Je n'ai pas très envie de faire dix tours de terrain en courant sous cette pluie. Je préfère aller me prélasser sous une douche bien chaude, et m'imaginer en train de l'éviscérer. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule réponse possible, que je prononce avec mauvaise grâce et en serrant les dents :

- Non, capitaine.

- Bien. J'espère pour vous que la prochaine séance sera mieux, conclut-il en se reculant pour regarder le reste de l'équipe. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera double peine.

Un grognement unanime s'échappe des joueurs. Malefoy ne le relève pas et se contente de nous faire signe de filer dans les vestiaires. Nous nous exécutons avec plaisir.

J'emboîte le pas à June et Diane Smith, notre gardienne en cinquième année, lorsqu'elles rejoignent les vestiaires des filles. Nous nous déshabillons en silence, harassées et, pour ma part, inventant mille et une morts envers ce sadique de Scorpius Malefoy, les unes plus cruelles que les autres. Je m'enveloppe ensuite dans une serviette blanche et molletonneuse, et pénètre dans la première douche que je trouve, celle tout à droite.

La suite se déroule tellement vite que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Toujours est-il que je me retrouve subitement plaquée contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, une main sur la bouche et Potter me faisant face. Je fronce des sourcils. Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre.

- Evelyne ? Tout va bien ? Tu as glissé ? retentit alors la voix de ma coéquipière, dans la cabine jouxtant la mienne.

J'imagine que Diane a dû s'inquiéter d'entendre le bruit sourd qu'a causé mon plaquage intempestif contre la paroi. Elle se trouve dans celle d'à côté et comme elle n'a pas encore actionné l'eau, contrairement à June, elle a très bien entendu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne peux pas répondre à Diane, vu que Potter a toujours sa main plaquée sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'émettre un seul bruit. Mais si je ne réponds pas, Diane va finir par vraiment s'inquiéter et venir voir ce qu'il se passe. Ce qui risque d'être drôle. Vu comme elle est pudique - au début de son entrée dans l'équipe, elle refusait de se doucher en même temps que les autres filles - elle risquerait de plutôt mal prendre la visite surprise de James Potter.

En face de moi, ledit Potter semble comprendre que la situation n'est pas à son avantage, vu qu'il affiche la tête du mec complètement flippé.

- Pitié, chuchote-t-il à toute vitesse, réponds-lui que tout va bien, d'accord ? Je t'explique tout après. Je te jure, j'ai une explication en béton !

Je hausse un sourcil. La tentation est grande de vendre la mèche, ne serait-ce que pour les ennuis que ça va lui attirer. Mais en même temps, je suis curieuse de la connaître, son explication sois disant en béton.

- Evelyne ? appelle de nouveau Diane qui, au son de sa voix, commence vraiment à s'inquiéter pour moi.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête à la requête de Potter, et il ôte sa main de ma bouche. Mais il me regarde avec prudence, comme s'il s'attendait à un gros coup vache de ma part. Comme quoi, il me connaît plutôt pas trop mal.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste dérapé, dis-je d'un ton fort pour couvrir le bruit de la douche de June. Je suis quitte pour un bon bleu sur l'épaule.

Ma réponse semble convenir à la gardienne, puisque je ne reçois qu'un « d'accord » soulagé en réponse.

Me désintéressant de Diane, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et lance un regard éloquent à Potter. Maintenant, j'attends son explication.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de défauts Potter, mais je ne pensais pas que pervers faisait partie de la liste, dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répond-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et en passant une mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés, au moment où Diane met à son tour l'eau en route, couvrant ainsi notre discussion. Je ne suis pas là pour mater, j'essayais d'échapper à Chloé Finnigan. J'ai cru que me cacher dans les vestiaires des filles était une bonne idée. J'avais seulement oublié que Serpentard avait entraînement le mercredi soir.

Je plisse des yeux, pas très convaincue.

- Chloé Finnigan, c'est une Serdaigle blonde en cinquième année, non ? demandé-je, histoire de vérifier qu'on parlait bien de la même personne.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et colle les mains dans les poches dans son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, que tu ne voulais pas lui accorder au juste ?

Potter soupire. J'imagine qu'il préférerait éviter de me raconter sa vie privé.

- Elle veut me proposer un rancard pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à la fin du mois, lâche-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- T'as qu'à lui dire non, si tu ne veux pas.

- J'ai déjà refusé ! s'exclame-t-il à mi-voix, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres joueuse présentes dans la pièce. Mais ma réponse ne lui convient pas. Elle me harcèle !

Un sourire amusé s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, que je ne prends même pas la peine de dissimuler. Il est plutôt plaisant d'imaginer Potter, effrayé par une gamine de quinze ans.

- Ne te moque pas, fait-il avec un regard d'avertissement, tu ne connais pas Finnigan.

Je m'en fiche, c'est drôle quand même.

- Bien, elle est jolie ton histoire, conclus-je avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je suis là pour prendre une douche. Alors, si tu voulais bien quitter ma cabine.

Potter fronce des sourcils, mais ne fait pas mine de dégager.

- Elle doit être encore dans les parages. Je suis entré très peu de temps avant vous.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche au juste ? Tu sors d'ici, un point c'est tout. Je n'étais pas en train de te demander ton avis.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais au même moment, j'entends June quitter sa cabine. Elle a fini de se laver. Et ça semble ravir Potter, puisqu'il arbore un sourire malicieux.

- Si je sors maintenant, ta coéquipière va me voir, expose-t-il avec un ravissement non feint. Et déjà que les rumeurs sur ton attirance envers moi vont bon train, imagine ce que ce sera si ça se sait qu'on se retrouve dans les douches.

C'est un don absolument horripilant que possède Potter. Il est le seul capable de faire monter ma tension artérielle à un niveau mortel en moins de trente secondes. J'ai envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur. Parce que, bien sûr, il a raison. Même si ça me hérisse le poil et que j'ai eu beau essayé de démentir la rumeur, elle est resté le monde n'a pas compris l'ironie du tatouage.

- Il faut que je me lave, Potter, susurré-je entre mes dents, serrant ma serviette entre mes doigts pour éviter de lui coller un gnon dans le nez. J'ai une retenue à dix neuf heure trente, grâce à toi je te le rappelle, et je ne peux pas être en retard.

Potter hausse des épaules.

- Je ne veux pas sortir maintenant, et tu ne peux pas m'y obliger sans ta baguette. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller dans une autre cabine.

Il est bête ou quoi ? Ce serait trop suspect que je change de cabine maintenant.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une solution.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonné-je à Potter d'un ton ferme en me décollant de la paroi.

- Pour quoi faire ? demande-t-il, un brin surpris.

- Fait ce que je te dis pour une fois !

Je dois l'avoir convaincue, puisqu'il obtempère sans plus poser de questions. Un peu gênée, j'ôte alors ma serviette, la plie rapidement et m'en sers pour bander les yeux de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Toi et moi ne pouvons pas sortir, mais il faut que je me douche. Alors on va faire comme ça. Mais je te préviens Potter, si tu oses enlever cette serviette, ce que j'ai fait à Albus te semblera du petit lait à côté de ce que je te réserve. Compris ?

Il lève les mains en signe de capitulation. Je le tourne pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec la porte, et verrouille cette dernière puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusque là. J'actionne ensuite l'eau de ma douche et attrape le savon qui traîne pour commencer à me frotter.

J'avoue ne pas me sentir très à l'aise. J'ai beau ne pas m'entendre avec Potter, il reste un homme, et me savoir nue à côté de lui a de quoi me filer les nerfs. Je me demande si lui aussi, ça le gêne, et ce qu'il peut bien penser de cette situation. Je lui tourne le dos, par pudeur, même si j'aurais été sans doute été plus à l'aise dans l'autre sens pour pouvoir le surveiller. De temps en temps, je tourne quand même la tête pour vérifier, mais il reste face à la porte, les mains dans les poches. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait au moins tenté un truc. C'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'un mec de dix-sept ans se retrouve dans une douche avec une fille nue. Le fait qu'il n'essaye même pas de jeter un œil est vexant. Suis-je si peu désirable ?

J'expédie ma douche le plus rapidement possible et éteins l'eau, avant de m'approcher de Potter.

- Je récupère ma serviette, le préviens-je en levant les mains vers sa tête. Tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne te dis pas que c'est bon.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je dénoue le nœud et déplie la serviette avant de m'enrouler dedans du mieux que je peux, histoire d'en exposer le moins possible. Mais bon, de toute façon, il a sûrement déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir pendant qu'on discutait. Peut-être qu'il m'a retrouvé si repoussante qu'il n'a pas voulu en voir plus, et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien tenté ?

- OK, je suis présentable. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Potter se retourne. Il évite mon regard. Il a les joues rouges. J'imagine que, finalement, c'était gênant pour nous deux.

- Une fois sortis d'ici, dis-je, on oublie cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Ouais, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se racler la gorge.

J'entends la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et se refermer. C'est sans doute June qui a fini de se préparer. Je fais signe à Potter de se pousser, pour que je puisse sortir. Il s'exécute. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, mais sa main sur mon bras m'en empêche. Je le regarde.

- Euh . . . Merci. Je t'en dois une.

Je hausse des épaules, signifiant ainsi que je m'en fiche. Parce que si on commence à avoir des dettes l'un pour l'autre, je sens que ça ne va pas être triste. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie en ce moment.

Je finis pas quitter ma cabine et rejoins le casier où j'ai laissé mes affaires. Diane a pratiquement fini de se changer.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal à l'épaule ? s'enquiert-elle, après avoir enfilé son pull.

- Non, je ne sens déjà plus rien.

- T'as eu de la chance, t'aurais pu te faire très mal. Sois plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Je hoche de la tête. La prochaine fois, je vérifierais surtout s'il y a personne avant d'entrer dans une cabine de douche. Parce qu'à Poudlard, on y fait quand même de drôle de rencontres.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

La cloche sonne à midi tapante. A ma droite, Shelly dépose sagement sa paire de ciseaux sur le plan de travail et se baisse pour récupérer son sac de cours. Roulant des yeux, j'attrape la manche de sa robe de sorcière au moment où elle amorce un mouvement pour se lever, et la force à rester à sa place. Elle me glisse un regard surpris.

- Le cours de Botanique n'est pas terminé, dis-je d'un ton morne. Le professeur Londubat parle toujours.

Shelly fait la moue puis obéit. Ce n'est pas souvent, mais il arrive que Shelly décide que la cloche prévaut sur les professeurs, et de fait, qu'elle quitte la classe sans que l'adulte responsable de nous ne l'y ait autorisé. Au début, cela les déstabilisait, puis ils lui ont mis des retenues auxquels elles ne se pointaient jamais, avant de se décider à lui enlever des points pour insubordination. Pour éviter que Serpentard ne perde des points inutilement, il est de mon devoir de la surveiller lors de nos cours communs.

- Je veux vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'influence de la pleine lune sur la pousse des alihotsy pour le prochain cours. A jeudi, fait le professeur Londubat avant de nous autoriser à quitter la classe.

Je relâche la manche de Shelly et elle file hors de la pièce sans m'attendre. Je rassemble mes affaires et quitte à mon tour la serre numéro quatre où nous étions en train d'étudier les alihotsy, et comment les différencier des bégonias tout simples auxquels elles ressemblent étrangement. En arrivant en cours deux heures plus tôt, et en me mettant devant ma plante en pot, je m'étais demandé si le professeur Londubat n'avait pas été pêcher ces bégonias dans mon jardin. Ceux de ma mère leur ressemble drôlement. Tellement d'ailleurs que si ma mère n'était pas moldue, je serais en train de me demander si elle ne fait pas de la pousse illégal d'alihotsy.

Je traverse le parc en direction du château et pénètre dans le hall d'un pas pressé, avant de passer dans la Grande Salle. Je pensais avoir marché assez rapidement pour rattraper Shelly, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est déjà attablée devant une assiette de purée saucisse, à côté de Lucretia. Il faut croire que c'était la faim qui avait poussé la petite brune à vouloir quitter le cours avant que le professeur ne nous y ait officiellement autorisé.

Je rejoins mes deux amies à la table et me laisse tomber sur le banc, en face des filles, glissant mon sac de cours sous la table.

- Shelly s'est encore tiré avant la fin du cours ? Me demande Lucretia à peine ai-je commencé à remplir mon assiette.

- Presque, réponds-je, en déposant une côte de porc à côté de ma ration patates douces.

- Elle m'en a empêché, intervient Shelly en avalant sa purée.

Lucretia roule des yeux.

- Shelly, fais un effort et souviens-toi que tu ne peux pas faire ça à tous tes cours, dit-elle. Tous les profs ne sont pas comme Adrians.

- L'heure c'est l'heure, et j'avais faim. Ils n'ont qu'à faire en sorte de terminer leurs cours avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Lucretia et moi échangeons un regard avant de soupirer d'un bel ensemble, mais non sans esquisser des sourires amusés. Puis, nous déjeunons en silence, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter, accompagnés de Diane Smith et de June Dawn, ne se glissent à ma gauche.

- Ah non, hein ! S'écrie aussitôt Lucretia en menaçant Malefoy de sa fourchette au bout de laquelle est piquée un morceau de saucisse bien gras. Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas entendre parler de Quidditch.

Mon amie n'est pas très fan du sport préféré des sorciers, du coup, voir cinq des sept membres de l'équipe de Serpentard l'entourer a de quoi lui filer un sévère urticaire.

- T'inquiètes Nott, répond Diane, on est pas là pour ça. On voulait juste vérifier quelque chose avec Eve.

Mâchant un morceau de pomme de terre, je me tourne vers Albus, dont je sens le regard impatient me vriller la tempe.

- On a entendu Chloé Finnigan dire un truc curieux à une de ses amies de Poufsouffle en sortant du cours de Métamorphose à l'instant, commence le jeune Potter avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Je sourcille, me demandant de quoi il s'agit. En dehors de ceux de ma maison, je ne côtoie pas les cinquièmes années.

Puis, le nom de Finnigan fait écho en moi, et je me revois dans la douche des vestiaires avec Potter. Là, je fronce des sourcils. Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Demande Lucretia, curieuse comme un pou.

- Il paraîtrait que Eve va à Pré-au-Lard avec mon frère samedi.

Je m'étouffe avec ma moitié de pomme de terre que j'étais en train d'avaler lorsque Albus a lâché sa bombe. Malefoy me file de grands coups dans le dos pour m'aider à recracher ce qui ressemble maintenant plus à de la purée qu'à une pomme de terre digne de ce nom.

- Ne meurs pas maintenant, me prévient-il d'un ton calme, je n'aurais pas le temps de former un nouveau batteur pour le match contre les Serdaigle dans trois semaines.

Je me fiche de ce match !

- Vous avez fait quoi en cours de métamorphose aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je. Parce que je crois que quelqu'un a oublié de rendre à Finnigan son cerveau dans son état normal.

- Quand je l'ai entendu en parler, fait Diane, je l'ai prévenue qu'elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt de faire courir des rumeurs à ce propos, sous peine de te voir débarquer en mode sauvage, mais elle a répondu que c'était James Potter lui-même qui le lui avait certifié.

Je plisse des yeux, mécontente, et ma tension se met à grimper dangereusement. Passer une semaine sans avoir à subir un mauvais coup de Potter, c'était trop beau. Et la trêve dans tout ça, elle était passée où, hein ? Je croyais que les Gryffondor n'avaient qu'une parole ?

- Je trouve ça bizarre, dit Albus entre deux bouchées de petits pois. Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de vous laisser tranquille l'un l'autre ?

- Je croyais aussi, réponds-je d'un ton aigre en parcourant la table des Gryffondor du regard, mais nulle trace de l'aînée des Potter.

- Eve, fait soudain Shelly, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en retenue, tu ferais mieux de laisser couler.

Ouais, sauf que ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament, et que les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Lucretia d'un ton docte, tes parents ne vont pas te louper si t'arrêtes pas vite fait tes chamailleries avec Potter.

C'est _elle_ qui me dit ça ?

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Elle affiche un sourire grand comme le monde.

- Je plaisante. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ta batte ? J'ai entendu dire que t'avais pas été loin de lui exploser sa tête la dernière fois avec le coup du tatouage.

Oui, Lucretia n'est pas la mieux placer pour m'empêcher de m'enfoncer dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. Malgré ses soucis neuronales, Shelly est mieux qualifiée pour ce travail. Allez comprendre.

- Bon, tu ne vas peut-être pas aller jusqu'à la tentative de meurtre non plus, intervient Albus d'un ton apaisant. Je connais mon frère, et s'il avait encore voulu te faire un coup tordu, il aurait choisi un autre moyen.

- En temps normal, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi, dit Malefoy, mais les rumeurs qui courent sur eux deux dans les couloirs ne se sont pas taries depuis la dernière attaque de ton frère. Faire croire qu'ils ont rancard tous les deux, puis ne pas se pointer au dit rancard, ça ficherait la réputation d'Eve complètement en l'air.

Alors que Malefoy exprime ce que je pense tout bas, Logan Crivey pénètre dans la Grande Salle. Il est blond, le teint clair, les yeux marrons et mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de faire un soubresaut ridicule quand je le vois. Il est en septième année et batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il a le sourire facile, notamment quand nos regards se croisent, et d'après ce que je sais, a une passion pour la photographie. Il pourrait être l'homme idéal, s'il n'était pas aussi l'un des plus proches amis de James Potter. Mais j'imagine que personne n'est parfait.

Comme il m'intéresse particulièrement depuis la fin de l'année précédente, j'avais envisagé de lui proposer d'aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que cet abruti de Potter s'en mêle. Fallait que je règle cette histoire au plus vite, avant de griller toutes mes chances auprès de Crivey. Mais c'était peut-être déjà trop tard, vu leurs relations.

- Albus, tu sais où se trouve ton frère en ce moment ?

Le jeune Potter me fusille du regard.

- Arrête de croire que je connais son emploi du temps par cœur ! Je ne suis pas son agenda, compris ?

- Tu sers vraiment à rien, toi, dis-je sur un ton condescendant avant de quitter la table avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Lucretia, on se retrouve en cours de métamorphose à seize heures.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher ta batte ? propose-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux, assez flippant.

Puis, je l'entends exprimer sa douleur à grands renforts de cris. J'imagine que Albus lui a filé un coup de pied. Il nous aime bien, mais pas au point de nous laisser frapper son frère sans réagir.

Comme j'ai trois heures et demi devant moi avant le prochain cours, j'ai largement le temps de mettre la main sur Potter. En espérant que pour lui aussi, ce sera une période de creux. Si c'est pas le cas, eh bien, je n'aurais plus qu'à faire ce que j'avais prévu à la base : commencer mon devoir de botanique.

**O0o0O**

James Potter n'est ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, ni près du lac, ni à la bibliothèque, et si j'en crois les dires de tous les Gryffondor que j'ai croisé, il n'est pas non plus dans sa salle commune. Puisqu'il ne se trouve pas non plus dans le patio du cinquième étage que je viens de passer au peigne fin, où peut-il bien se trouver ? Cela va faire une heure que je le cherche, et je commence à devenir passablement irritable car je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à ma faim et que mon estomac commence à me le faire douloureusement savoir.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait se trouver aux cuisines ? Il sait que j'ignore où elles se trouvent et comment on y accède, contrairement à lui. Et s'il a un minimum de jugeote, il est sûrement en train de se planquer dans un coin. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas en cours, puisque j'ai vérifié auprès de l'une de ses congénères de Gryffondor, et elle m'a appris qu'aucun septième année n'avait cours avant seize heures le lundi. Ce qui me laisse jusqu'à mon cours de métamorphose pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Je jette un dernier regard sur le patio verdoyant et ensoleillé, où se prélasse quelques élèves de dernière année, puis fais demi-tour et emprunte le corridor entourant la cour à ciel ouvert qui me ramènera à l'intérieur du château. Au moment de passer la porte, je pile subitement pour éviter la collision avec l'uniforme rouge et or qui souhaite faire de même. Je relève la tête et constate que c'est un carambolage avec Crivey que je viens d'éviter.

- Ah, Brown ! S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Tu tombes bien, James te cherche.

Je me frotte les oreilles. J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est moi qui cherche Potter. Lui, il est censé m'éviter.

- Il me cherche ? Demandé-je pour vérifier que j'ai bien entendu.

Crivey acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Je ne sais pas ce que Potter me veut mais si, effectivement, on se cherche l'un l'autre, ça explique que j'ai du mal à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Je crois qu'il est du côté de la salle commune des Serpentard en ce moment, m'apprend Crivey. Si tu es rapide, il y sera peut-être encore quand tu arriveras.

J'hésite entre me presser d'aller trouver Potter, et rester un peu plus auprès de Crivey. Il est quand même un sacré régal pour les yeux. Et puis, le haut de sa chemise déboutonnée et ses avant-bras dénudés aux muscles joliment dessinés promettent monts et merveilles. Comme il doit être agréable d'être serrée dans ses bras . . .

- Merci pour l'info, dis-je en redressant la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule, histoire de me donner une contenance après mes quelques secondes passées à baver sur la silhouette de Crivey.

- Je t'en prie, le plaisir était pour moi.

Un sourire en coin, un regard brûlant, et il s'éloigne. Ah, quel charmeur.

J'espère qu'il ne fait pas le coup à toutes les filles qu'il croise.

Je cesse de suivre du regard la silhouette de Crivey qui va s'installer sur un coin d'herbe, et reprends ma route, direction les cachots. J'espère que, comme l'a dit la tentation sur pattes, Potter sera toujours dans le coin.

En quelques minutes, me voilà dans le couloir où se trouve l'entrée de ma maison. Et comme prévu, Potter se trouve pile devant le mur nu et humide qui cache la portée dérobée menant à la salle commune des Serpentard. Je me demande si Albus connaît l'entrée de la maison Gryffondor, aussi bien que son frère semble connaître la nôtre.

Le bruit de mes pas attire l'attention de Potter qui, adossé au mur et les bras croisés, semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se décolle des pierres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, je lui dis :

- J'ai croisé ton ami Crivey qui m' appris que tu me cherchais. Tu devrais pas plutôt être en train de te planquer comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

Potter soupire et pince l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts d'un air douloureux.

- Aïe, marmonna-t-il, avant de s'exprimer plus clairement. J'espérais que tu ne serais pas au courant avant que je ne vienne te l'apprendre moi-même.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris. Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre là. Est-ce qu'au moins on parle de la même chose ?

- Tu sous-entends que tu m'attendais pour m'apprendre qu'on est censé aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble à la prochaine sortie ?

Potter prend une grande inspiration et se frotte le front.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu le savais déjà.

C'est marrant mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il semble tout gêné. Comme si il n'était pas fier d'avoir raconté ce gros bobard à Finnigan. Du coup, je me demande si on a bien supposé à midi, et si c'est vraiment un coup tordu de la part de Potter. Finalement, Albus avait peut-être raison en disant qu'il connaissait son frère et que ce n'était pas son genre.

- Euh, Brown, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà en train d'essayer de m'exploser la tronche ? Demande soudain Potter en me regardant comme si je venais subitement de lui apprendre que j'avais une maladie incurable.

Croiser Crivey a suffit à calmer mes ardeurs meurtrières. Mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

- Je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, réponds-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine. Alors, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te transforme en chameau ?

Potter passe une main dans ses cheveux, intensifiant l'effet bordel qu'ils arborent nuits et jours.

- Bon, finit-il par lâcher comme pour se donner du courage, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté l'autre fois à propos de Finnigan ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sans dire un mot, histoire de l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Comme tu peux aisément l'imaginer, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais réussi à l'éviter ce jour-là, qu'elle a pour autant abandonné. Samedi dernier, elle a réussi à me coincer dans un couloir. Désespéré, j'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais déjà rancard avec quelqu'un, même si c'était faux. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle demande avec qui. Et le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, bah, c'est le tien.

Je papillonne des yeux, peu sûre d'avoir tout bien compris à la logique de Potter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que, parmi les noms de toutes les filles de Poudlard, est-ce que c'est le mien qui t'est venu à l'esprit en premier ?

Il hausse des épaules, avec l'air de celui qui se demande encore ce qui lui est passé par le cerveau à ce moment-là. Je soupire.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre une autre fille, franchement, lâché-je à mi-voix.

Bien qu'il n'était pas dans mon intention que Potter entende ce que je viens de dire, c'est pourtant le cas. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et m'adresse un sourire qui ressemble curieusement à une façon de s'excuser.

- Je suis un Potter, Brown. Prononcer le nom de n'importe qu'elle autre fille serait devenu problématique. Je me réjouis déjà d'avoir penser à toi car là au moins, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Enfin presque. Tu le prends vachement bien, c'est bizarre, ajoute-t-il en aillant un mouvement de recul et en me regardant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus à tout instant pour lui arracher les yeux.

Je roule des yeux. Il croit peut-être tout savoir de moi ? Je suis un être humain, je ne m'énerve pas à la moindre parole ou à la moindre action qui ne me ravit pas. Je sais que les gens peuvent avoir des circonstances atténuantes. Et dans ce cas-là, Potter marque un point.

Étant les enfants de Harry Potter, l'homme qui a sauvé des centaines de vies sorcières et moldues il y a de cela vingt ans, James, Albus et Lily ont régulièrement affaire à des espèces de fans dégénérés. J'ai vu une fois Albus se faire accoster par une première année complètement hors de contrôle. Elle lui a déchiré son uniforme, le mettant quasiment nu au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. Du coup, je peux comprendre que Potter ait choisi la carte de la sécurité en donnant mon nom, plutôt qu'en donnant celle d'une autre fille, qui certes aurait pu lui plaire, mais aurait aussi pu lui apporter pas mal de soucis. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que Finnigan fasse partie de cette dernière catégorie. Elle semble en bonne voie en tout cas.

- Je sais que je vais certainement abuser en te demandant ça, reprend Potter en me tirant de mes pensées, mais pitié, viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. En gage de ta bonne foi pour la trêve.

Je le fusille du regard. Effectivement, là, il abuse. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il a annoncé à Finnigan qu'on a rancard ensemble, mais me rendre réellement à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, c'est une autre histoire. Faut pas pousser non plus.

- Je t'en devrais une de plus, précise Potter en levant son index pour marquer ses paroles, et faisant référence à la faveur qu'il me doit déjà, rapport au coup de la douche.

Je sens que Potter ne voudra pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas accepté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens venir gros comme une maison.

Puis, une idée fait lentement son chemin dans mon esprit. Bien que Potter ait dit à Finnigan qu'on avait rancard tous les deux, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous devions nous y rendre _que_ tous les deux. Potter pouvait tout aussi bien inviter son bel ami à se joindre à nous. Après, il suffisait juste que je trouve une idée pour me débarrasser de Potter, et je me retrouverais seule avec Charmant. J'aurais mon rancard et, après mure réflexion, ce n'était sans doute pas une si mauvaise idée que Potter me doive des faveurs. Je pouvais utiliser l'une d'entre elle pour lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était, le moment venu.

Le plan savamment formaté dans ma tête, je regarde Potter d'un autre œil. J'esquisse même un sourire en coin, me félicitant intérieurement d'avoir eu ce coup de génie.

- OK, on sortira ensemble samedi, dis-je, mais à une condition.

Potter remet ses mains dans ses poches et plisse des yeux, suspicieux.

- Ton ami, Crivey, vient avec nous.

Potter affiche la tête de celui qui n'a pas tout compris.

- Qu'est-ce que Logan vient faire dans cette histoire ? Demande-t-il.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter de passer toute une journée seule avec toi ? Réponds-je en m'approchant de lui. L'un de nous deux ne survivrait pas à une telle journée, alors il faut quelqu'un pour faire tampon. Crivey semble tout désigné pour ce job vu que c'est l'un de tes rares amis à être aimable avec moi.

Je suis en veine aujourd'hui moi. Ou alors mon cerveau carbure à toute allure, parce que je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de bonnes idées en si peu de temps. Heureusement que Charmant a le sourire facile, autrement, je n'aurais jamais eu une aussi bonne excuse.

- Bien, lâche Potter à contrecœur. Je verrais avec Logan si ça ne le dérange pas de venir.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il vienne, sinon notre marché est caduc, dis-je en passant à côté de lui et résistant à l'envie de le narguer. A plus, Potter !

Je l'abandonne sur ces mots, et chuchote le mot de passe au mur avant de pénétrer dans ma salle commune par la porte dérobée. Je glisse un œil dans le couloir quand celle-ci se referme, et aperçois Potter, toujours là, et passant une main énervée dans ses cheveux. Je souris, fière de moi.

Voilà une journée que je n'aurais pas perdue.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Le hurlement strident de Lucretia me réveille en sursaut. Un brin désorientée, je regarde autour de moi, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et aperçois mon amie debout au dessus de sa malle, tenant entre les mains ce qui ressemble à un bout de tissu mauve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande innocemment Shelly depuis son lit, elle aussi sans doute réveillée par les vocalises de notre camarade de chambre.

Lucretia rougit à vue d'œil. Pas de gêne, mais de colère. Je vois ses doigts se resserrer contre son bout de tissu qui, maintenant que mon cerveau semble se remettre en route, ressemble pas mal à la jolie robe qu'elle s'est acheté cet été. Mais qui maintenant ressemble surtout à un chiffon miteux.

- Je vais assassiner cette bestiole, grince Lucretia, verte de rage.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle quitte le dortoir en claquant la porte derrière elle et en hurlant le nom de Rebecca Flume.

Rebecca est une jeune fille de cinquième année, dont les parents tiennent la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes, et qui possède un chat persan qui a la vilaine manie de se faufiler partout dans les dortoirs et de saccager ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Visiblement, la robe de Lucretia n'était pas à son goût, la dernière fois que le matou est venu faire un tour dans notre chambre.

Grognant, je laisse retomber ma tête dans mon oreiller et ferme les yeux. Je caresse pendant un instant la délicieuse idée de me rendormir, puis renonce en me souvenant que ce samedi matin est synonyme de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et que, si je veux faire forte impression sur Charmant, j'ai plutôt intérêt de réquisitionner la salle de bain de bonne heure.

A présent parfaitement réveillée, je repousse mes couvertures et sors du lit. Je frissonne en sentant l'air frais des cachots effleurer mes jambes nues, puis enfile ma robe de chambre molletonneuse qui se trouve à portée de main, avant de fouiller ma malle à la recherche d'une tenue qui fera baver d'envie ce cher Crivey. Je farfouille pendant une dizaine de minutes et finis pas me décider pour une jupe en jean claire, accompagnée d'un pull bleu ciel et d'une paire de collant noir. Je file ensuite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche réchauffante, je m'enveloppe dans un drap de bain et me sèche les cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette et d'un sort de Chauffe, bien pratique quand Poudlard n'accepte pas les objets moldus, et notamment mon bien aimé sèche-cheveux. Une fois coiffée, je m'habille et termine par mes soins du visage.

Alors que j'applique une crème apaisante, Lucretia sort de la douche, dans laquelle elle était entrée près de vingt minutes plus tôt, et se cogne contre la paroi. A la manière dont elle se met soudain à pousser des jurons et à sautiller partout en tenant son pied, j'imagine que c'est le petit orteil qui a tout pris. Elle se laisse ensuite tomber sur une chaise provenant de la chambre, que nous avons installée là dès nos premiers jours de première année pour y poser nos vêtements, puis se masse les orteils.

- Tu pourras me laisser ta trousse de maquillage ? Me demande-t-elle ensuite en grimaçant de douleur. J'ai rendez-vous avec Barry cet après-midi, et je n'ai plus rien. Faudra que j'aille faire quelques courses à Pré-au-Lard.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, non sans jeter un œil dans ladite trousse, posée sur le rebord de l'évier au dessus duquel je me tiens. L'année dernière encore, tout comme elle, j'avais une multitude de produits de beauté. Seulement, après avoir vu un reportage à la télé sur les dangers pour la peau, j'ai fini par jeter tout le superflu et ne garder que le nécessaire. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec la tronche toute ratatinée à quarante ans.

- Ce ne sont que des produits moldus, le prévins-je alors. Il n'y a rien de sorcier là-dedans.

Lucretia hésite un instant alors qu'elle repose son pied apaisé à terre. En tant que Nott, elle est issue d'une grande et vieille famille sorcière de sang-pur, toujours attachée à leurs valeurs. Théoriquement, Lucretia n'est pas censé utiliser quoi que ce soit de moldue. Si ses parents venaient à le découvrir, ils risqueraient de piquer une sacrée colère.

- Laisse tomber alors, dit-elle en se relevant. Je me débrouillerai sans.

Et inutile de compter sur Shelly là-dessus, elle a une peau de bébé. Elle n'a aucun besoin d'utiliser de produits. L'acné, elle ne connaît pas.

Laissant Lucretia s'habiller seule, je rassemble mes affaires et quitte la salle de bain. Je range mes effets à leur place et jette un regard au corps de Shelly, rendormie, et enfouie sous ses couvertures. D'un coup d'œil à ma montre bracelet, je décide ensuite qu'il est plus que temps pour la marmotte de se lever, si elle ne veut pas dépasser l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

J'attrape mon coussin et le balance sur Shelly. Elle grogne, gigote et un peu et s'immobilise. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'approche alors de son lit, récupère mon coussin tombé au sol et frappe doucement mais sans interruption, ma camarade de chambrée. Ce qui finit par la réveiller totalement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogne-t-elle en extirpant sa bouille et sa chevelure brune emmêlée de sous les draps. Je suis réveillée.

- Pas trop tôt, dis-je avant de balancer mon coussin sur mon lit.

Shelly s'étire longuement, baille et s'extirpe de son lit, au moment où Lucretia sort de la salle de bain.

- Petit-déjeuner ? Me propose-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette, laissée sur sa table de chevet.

- Je n'attendais que toi pour monter dans la Grande Salle, réponds-je en lui emboîtant le pas en direction de la sortie. Shelly, criai-je ensuite à l'intention de la jeune fille qui s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain, on t'attendra à la table !

Je ne reçois qu'une réponse inarticulée, à peine audible par dessus le bruit de la douche en fonction. Puis, je ferme la porte derrière moi et suis Lucretia dans le long couloir bardé de portes, qui nous ramène à la salle commune vide. Nous quittons ensuite notre maison et rejoignons la Grande Salle pleine de monde, avant de nous glisser à notre table entre un groupe de filles de première année, et des garçons de septième.

- C'est toujours prévu que tu te rendes à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter et Crivey, j'imagine ? Me demande Lucretia en toastant une tartine de beurre.

- Toujours, réponds-je. Mais je pense que je pourrais quand même te rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

Lucretia me glisse un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu viendras avec eux ?

Je hausse des épaules avec le plus beau sourire que j'ai en stock.

- Sérieux, soupire-t-elle en posant sa moitié de tartine mâchonnée sur la table, je comprends que tu t'intéresses à Crivey, il est à croquer ; mais Potter ? Je ne sais pas moi, mais fais au moins en sorte de t'en débarrasser quoi ! Même si je sais que si tu te rends là-bas avec lui, c'est d'abord pour lui rendre service.

- Je ne lui rends pas service, m'insurge-je, outrée même par l'idée. Je me sers de lui pour arriver à mes fins, nuance.

Lucretia pouffe en portant son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. Elle y boit une longue gorgée, avant de dire :

- Désolée de te le faire remarquer, mais vu d'ici, tu lui rends bel et bien service. Il va quand même passer la journée avec toi.

Je roule des yeux, abasourdie par le fait que Lucretia, en bonne Serpentard rusée qu'elle est, n'ait même pas eu l'idée de penser que j'avais un plan en tête.

- Écoute, fais-je en épluchant une clémentine, j'ai bien l'intention de me débarrasser de Potter dès que possible. Et si ça lui pose des problèmes avec cette sangsue de Finnigan, grand bien lui fasse. Je ne suis pas mère Térésa.

Un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur les lèvres de mon amie.

- Ah là, je retrouve ma Eve ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je trouvais cette histoire bizarre aussi. Tu me rassures.

Je lui rends son sourire, puis nous parlons d'autre chose, jusqu'à ce que je vois la haute silhouette de Potter s'avancer dans ma direction. Comme je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis lundi dernier, j'espère bien qu'il m'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

En passant à côté de son frère, il lui fait un signe de la main que ce dernier lui rend, puis il s'arrête à ma hauteur. Il se laisse tomber sur la demi-place qui se trouve à ma gauche, obligeant une première année à se pousser pour ne pas se retrouver avec sa masse sur les genoux, et pique un raisin dans la corbeille de fruit.

Bah vas-y, te gêne pas surtout, fais comme chez toi !

- Logan accepte de nous accompagner, Brown, m'apprend-t-il en guise de salutation, en jetant le raisin en l'air avant de le rattraper avec sa bouche. J'ai réussi à le convaincre en prétextant qu'il en allait de ta sécurité physique. Étonnamment, il semblait plutôt concerné.

Potter me lance un regard torve en mastiquant son raisin. Je ne lui fais même pas l'honneur de le lui rendre, et me contente de manger ma madeleine en donnant l'impression de l'ignorer.

Apprendre que Charmant semble s'inquiéter pour moi me réchauffe le cœur. Au moins, je n'ai pas reçu les mauvais signaux. C'est presque dans la poche.

- On se retrouve à onze heures dans le hall, ajoute ensuite Potter. Sois pas en retard.

Il s'en va sans que je lui ai jeté un regard, et j'attends qu'il se soit éloigné d'au moins quelques pas avant d'esquisser un sourire jubilatoire.

- Tu me raconteras comment s'est passé ta matinée pendant le déjeuner, m'ordonne presque Lucretia en se penchant vers moi d'un air curieux. Tu me donneras tous les détails ! Je t'attendrais aux Trois balais à quatorze heures, OK ?

Ce qui me laissera trois heures pour profiter du bel Apollon. Enfin, moins le temps qu'il me faudra pour faire comprendre à Potter qu'il fera mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

**O0o0O**

On a de la chance aujourd'hui. Malgré que ce soit le dernier week-end du mois d'octobre, il y a un soleil éclatant et agréable dans le ciel. C'est une première pour le coin perdu d'Écosse dans lequel se trouve Poudlard. Du coup, je regrette presque d'avoir pris ma cape avec moi. Non seulement, j'ai un peu trop chaud, mais en plus, elle cache ma jolie tenue. Moi qui m'étais préparée en l'honneur de Charmant, il ne peut même pas en profiter.

Je quitte le chemin de terre du regard, et jette un œil dans mon dos. Potter et Crivey discutent avec entrain, une dizaine de pas derrière moi. Je me sens déjà délaissée, alors que nous n'avons quitté le château qu'il y a un quart d'heure. Fort heureusement, le village se dessine au bout de la route, et je vais bientôt pouvoir me débarrasser de Potter et profiter tout mon saoul de mon rendez-vous galant.

Finnigan et deux de ses copines, le pas pressé, nous dépassent. Au regard torve, et au coup d'épaule qu'elle me donne en passant à côté de moi, je devine que la jeune Serdaigle n'a pas apprécié que je lui pique son amoureux. Je résiste à l'envie de lui hurler que je le lui rends si elle y tient tant, et me contente de lui adresser un sourire hautement insolent.

Si Finnigan était née avec des baguettes à la place des yeux, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

Toutes les trois s'éloignent d'un pas vif en chuchotant, et j'imagine qu'elles sont en train de me maudire pour le millénaire à venir.

Tout à coup, je me demande si faire une trêve avec Potter n'était pas la pire idée du siècle. Parce que, si c'est pour récupérer une Serdaigle en rogne, je préfère encore continuer à me battre contre Potter. Au moins avec lui, je sais à peu près à quoi m'attendre.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Potter tout près de moi. Il s'est approché sans que je l'entende et m'a surprise.

- Non, elle n'a rien dit, Potter, réponds-je, une main sur le cœur. Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde au loin, dans la direction de Finnigan, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme je n'étais pas à côté de toi, elle aurait pu deviner que cette histoire de rendez-vous était une entourloupe.

Je roule des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête, franchement !

- Potter, à mon avis, il y a que toi pour avoir une idée aussi bizarre que d'aller à un faux rendez-vous, pour en éviter un vrai. Personne ne devinera la supercherie.

Enfin pour l'instant, parce qu'une fois que je l'aurais évincé . . .

Après ce petit échange, Potter et Crivey finissent par venir me tenir compagnie jusqu'à notre arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. En silence.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'échanger des mondanités avec Potter, alors forcément, ça a jeté un froid. Et je crois que ça a bien fait rire Crivey, vu les sourires amusés qu'il tentait de nous cacher.

Nous ralentissons une fois arrivés à la hauteur du premier bâtiment du village, les Trois balais, tenu par la vieille Mme Rosmerta. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers élèves de Poudlard à débouler dans le village, loin de là même. Déjà des dizaines d'adolescents se pressent contre les vitrines, où se prélassent près de la fontaine, dans le parc à côté du pub.

- Rebecca est là, dit soudain Potter, d'un ton bien trop fort pour que ce soit une simple anecdote.

A l'instar de Crivey, je suis le regard de Potter qui reste fixé sur une jeune fille brune qui regarde la vitrine de Zonko, un peu plus haut dans la rue. C'est la propriétaire du chat qui a subi les foudres de Lucretia plus tôt ce matin. Mais il faut croire que mon amie a été compréhensive, puisque Flume ne semble pas traumatisée outre mesure.

Je me désintéresse bien vite de la jeune fille, puis regarde Potter, en me demandant pourquoi il a attiré notre attention sur la Serpentard. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne se connaissent même pas. Mais le Gryffondor, lui, regarde Crivey. Et ce dernier semble soudain trouver beaucoup d'intérêt à la porte d'entrée des Trois balais.

Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre, là.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? Demande alors Crivey d'une voix forte et faussement enjouée en glissant son bras sous le mien. Evelyne, c'est toi qui décide, honneur aux dames.

Tiens, depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais ça a le don de me surprendre.

Je regarde alternativement les deux garçons, m'interrogeant de plus en plus sur ce qu'il se passe. Puis, je jette de nouveau un œil à Rebecca Flume. Puisqu'elle ne semble pas étrangère aux événements, si jamais je n'apprends rien au sujet de cette histoire durant la journée, j'irais la cuisiner.

- Faut que je passe à Scribenpenne, dis-je alors en offrant mon plus beau sourire à Crivey. J'ai besoin d'encre. En dehors de ça, je vous suis.

- Alors, en route pour Scribenpenne, fait-il en m'adressant son clin d'œil charmeur.

Alors que Crivey m'entraîne à sa suite en me tenant toujours par le bras, Potter intervient en attrapant mon autre bras, de la même manière que son ami.

Non mais surtout te gêne pas !

Potter doit sentir mon regard meurtrier et en comprendre la cause, car il se penche pour me rappeler :

- Tu es censée avoir rendez-vous avec moi, pas avec Logan. Si tu pouvais faire un effort, j'apprécierais.

- C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, répliqué-je, en passant sous silence que les agissement de Charmant ne me dérangent absolument pas. Je ne vais quand même pas l'envoyer bouler comme un malotru, ce serait un manque cruel de savoir-vivre.

Potter ne trouve rien à répliquer, se contente de se remettre droit et de raffermir sa prise sur mon bras. Il sert d'ailleurs, un petit trop fort. S'il continue comme ça, il va me couper la circulation sanguine, cet abruti.

Nous arrivons au bout de la rue, près du magasin, bras dessus bras dessous. Je laisse Charmant pénétrer en premier dans la boutique en me détachant de lui, puis retiens Potter sur le perron grâce à nos deux bras emmêlés, au moment où celui-ci tente de suivre son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne le Gryffondor.

Je l'oblige à lâcher mon bras et dis :

- Tu te souviens que tu me dois deux faveurs ?

Potter ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir.

- Euh . . . oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais utiliser l'une de ses deux faveurs maintenant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'achète un truc ? Fait-il d'un air blasé.

- Mes finances se portent à merveille, merci de t'en inquiéter, répliqué-je, un brin aigre. Non, ce que je veux, c'est que tu nous laisses seuls, Crivey et moi, pour le reste de la matinée.

Bien que mon idée de départ était de passer la journée entière seule avec Charmant, j'ai fini par relativiser. En y réfléchissant bien, ma deuxième faveur risquait de me passer sous le nez si je ne m'acquittais pas un minimum de ma tâche. Donc, il me fallait passer du temps avec Potter durant cette sortie. J'avais opté pour l'après-midi, histoire de pouvoir l'écourter au moment où je le voudrais.

Potter ne parait pas surpris par ma demande. Au contraire même, puisqu'un sourire amusé fleurit sur son visage. Il glisse ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste nonchalant, et regarde de l'autre côté de la rue, ses lèvres exprimant clairement l'éclat de rire qu'il retient. Puis, il reprend un minimum son sérieux en reportant son regard sur moi.

Je me demande ce que je dois en penser.

- D'accord, j'accepte. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

Instinctivement, je me méfie. C'est louche qu'il accepte aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il trame ?

- Je dois déjeuner avec Lucretia au Trois balais à quatorze heures, réponds-je en regardant Potter d'un œil suspicieux. Tu n'auras qu'à venir nous rejoindre à ce moment-là.

- On déjeune ensemble ? S'étonne-t-il aussitôt.

Vu qu'à ce moment-là, je serais censée me faire cuisiner par Lucretia, non, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on mange à la même table.

- Sûrement pas. Vous prendrez une table à part.

- Tu sais que t'es censée faire semblant d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? Non parce que t'as l'air de l'oublier assez souvent.

Je sais, il me l'a déjà rappelé il y a même pas cinq minutes.

- Je m'en souviens, dis-je, et c'est pour ça que je passerais l'après-midi avec toi. Mais j'avais aussi pour objectif de passer un peu de temps seule à seul avec Crivey, avant que tu ne m'impliques dans tes magouilles. Alors, je fais ce que je peux pour réparer tes bêtises.

Potter soupire.

- T'as pas tort. Je t'ai un peu obligée.

Que je veux que j'ai raison, non mais oh !

- On se trouve à quatorze heures au Trois balais alors. Soyez pas en retard. Et débrouille toi pour expliquer à Logan pourquoi je disparais subitement.

Il croit quoi ? Que je n'avais pas déjà réfléchi à l'excuse à sortir à Crivey ? Il me prend pour qui, lui, au juste ? Je suis loin d'être bête.

Potter s'éloigne sans un mot de plus, redescendant la rue en direction de Poudlard. Je me demande où il va bien pouvoir aller se planquer pour éviter Finnigan, puis je l'oublie quand je pénètre enfin dans la boutique de plumes. Je retrouve Crivey en train d'admirer un étalage de plumes de paon à trois gallions l'unité, et me glisse près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? Demande aussitôt le Gryffondor. Et où est James ? Ajoute-t-il en voyant que je suis seule.

- On a croisé un de ses cousins, et Potter a décidé qu'il pouvait bien s'éloigner quelques temps sans attirer les soupçons de Finnigan, pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

C'est une excuse en béton. Potter a tellement de cousins et de cousines que c'est une situation très probable. Et ils sont si nombreux qu'on ne s'étonnera même pas que je ne retienne par leurs noms.

- Un mec avec les cheveux bleus non ? Une vingtaine d'année ? Me questionne Crivey en changeant d'étagères à regarder.

- Euh, oui, c'est ça, réponds-je.

- C'était Teddy, le filleul de son père. Je comprends qu'il soit parti, il aime bien passer du temps avec lui, dit Crivey en s'intéressant de plus près à une fiole d'encre qui vante son parfum framboise. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te fallait ?

Une chance que Crivey connaisse mieux les cousins Potter que moi. Il renforce mon mensonge sans même le savoir.

Nous restons dans la boutique, juste le temps pour nous de trouver l'encre qu'il me faut et de régler mon achat, puis nous la quittons. Crivey souhaite ensuite passer chez Derviche et Bang, pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son père. On y este un long moment, à farfouiller dans les rayons, et j'en profite pour apprendre à connaître Crivey.

Son père est un sorcier, et sa mère une moldue. Physiquement, il dit qu'il a surtout pris de sa mère, à part pour la couleur de ses cheveux. Son père, Dennis, est photographe pour la Gazette, et sa mère est médecin dans un hôpital moldu, au pays de Galles. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils vivent. Il a une petite sœur de dix ans, qui devrait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine, une peste d'après lui. Il se demande si elle n'atterrira pas à Serpentard. Je lui assure que si c'est le cas, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se sente bien dans sa nouvelle maison.

Bizarrement, ma gentille proposition semble le déranger. Alors que jusqu'ici il parlait librement, flirtait avec moi comme il a l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines, il se rembrunit brusquement et s'éloigne dans un autre rayon. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui l'ait mis dans cet état. Et je commence à penser que ce rendez-vous ne se passera peut-être pas aussi bien que je l'escomptais.

En vérifiant l'heure qu'il est, je constate qu'on a déjà passé plus d'une heure dans le magasin. Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une avant de devoir rejoindre Potter et Lucretia. En regardant ensuite Crivey, les bras plongés dans un bac remplis de babioles aux couleurs criardes, et pour certaines, hurlantes, je décide de le prévenir que je vais l'attendre dehors, histoire de le presser un peu. J'aimerais pouvoir me promener un peu avec lui et profiter du soleil éclatant.

- Crivey, fais-je d'une voix forte depuis mon rayon, attirant son attention. Je te laisse terminer de chercher seul, je vais prendre l'air.

- Pas de soucis, répond-t-il en étant de nouveau tout sourire. De toute façon, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Si c'est le cas, j'espère pour son père que ce n'était pas dans ce bac-là.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et sors de la boutique. Je m'adosse ensuite à la vitrine du magasin, et repère Shelly un peu plus bas dans la rue, qui rentre chez Gaichiffon. Elle est seule, ce qui me surprend, puisqu'elle devait passer la matinée avec Lucretia. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas abandonné pour aller batifoler avec Wilkes.

Dans mon dos, j'entends Crivey qui sort de chez Derviche et Bang. Au même moment, je vois Rebecca Flume, entourée de ses copines, qui quitte Gaichiffon. Elle regarde dans ma direction, me voit, puis ses yeux glissent sur Crivey qui se trouve à ma droite. Je le regarde aussi, et je constate en une fraction de seconde que tout les deux se fixent, gênés. Flume est la première à se reprendre et à s'éloigner avec ses copines. Crivey adopte la tête du chiot qu'on a abandonné sur le bord de la route.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passe. Grâce à la commère de service - sous-entendu, mon amie Lucretia - je connais toutes les rumeurs qui parcourent Poudlard, et je me souviens qu'à un moment, certains disaient que Crivey et Flume sortaient ensemble. Lucretia avait cherché à creuser un peu cette piste mais, fautes de preuves, avait fini par abandonner et penser que ce n'était qu'une rumeur de plus. Mais après ce que je viens de voir, je commence à croire qu'elle n'a pas été assez persévérante.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel en constatant que mes espoirs de sortir un jour avec Crivey viennent d'être réduits à néant. Et zut.

- Depuis quand vous avez rompu ? Demandé-je soudain à Crivey en croisant les bras.

Alors qu'il fait mine de redescendre la rue, il s'arrête et me lance un regard surpris.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, fais-je, et le regard que tu as échangé avec Rebecca Flume à l'instant parle pour lui-même. Alors, depuis quand est-ce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Et accessoirement, pourquoi est-ce que, alors que tu semble avoir encore des sentiments pour elle, tu flirtes avec moi ?

Crivey garde son expression surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par soupirer et me rejoindre contre la vitrine.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais je pensais que je pourrais rendre Rebecca jalouse en faisant ça.

Mon ego et ma fierté viennent de prendre un sacré coup de couteau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insisté-je, curieuse comme un pou. Rien qu'avec un regard de votre part, j'ai compris que vous étiez amoureux, alors que je ne vous connais pas plus que ça. C'est évident, alors pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Crivey me lance un regard en coin, empli de culpabilité.

- C'est ma faute, j'ai fait l'idiot. Je lui ai fait une vie, parce qu'elle traîne souvent avec un type de sa classe. J'ai laissé sous-entendre que j'imaginais qu'elle me trompait, alors que je sais bien qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. C'était une mauvaise journée et, la voir avec lui, c'était la goutte de trop.

Je roule des yeux, atterrée par la débilité qui semble toucher toute la gent masculine. Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends un mec dire qu'il est jaloux d'un garçon trop proche de sa copine, alors que cette dernière ne voit rien d'autre qu'un pote en ce fameux garçon. J'en ai moi-même fais les frais.

Je donne une grande tape à l'arrière du crâne de Crivey. Il pousse aussitôt un cri de douleur, mêlé d'indignation.

- Quel abruti ! M' exclamé-je ensuite. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas couru t'excuser en remarquant que t'avais fait une erreur ?

- Parce que, il était trop tard ! J'avais déjà perdu Rebecca.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, rétorqué-je. Je ne dis pas que tu récupéreras la fille à tous les coups, mais au moins, en allant t'excuser, tu ne resteras pas éternellement un salop à ses yeux. Mais toi, tu es chanceux, parce que visiblement, Rebecca a encore envie de toi. Alors, présente lui tes excuses, aplatis toi comme une crêpe, et elle te reviendra.

Crivey me fixe, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- T'es sûre ?

- Tu peux me croire, je suis une fille, je sais de quoi je parle.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Crivey. Pas son sourire charmeur qui me fait fondre, mais un sourire heureux et soulagé. Qui laisse vite place à un éclat de rire.

- Quand je vais raconter ça à James, il va me tuer ! S'exclame-t-il alors. Lui qui n'arrête pas de me pousser d'aller parler à Rebecca depuis des jours, faut que ce soit toi qui arrive à me convaincre.

Je fronce des sourcils. J'ai bien compris là ? Potter savait que je n'avais aucune chance avec Crivey ?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement pour calmer mes nerfs. Ceci explique sa réaction de tantôt, quand je lui ai appris que j'étais intéressée par son ami.

- Eve ?

Je rouvre les yeux, surprise d'entendre la voix basse de Crivey si proche, et constate que son nez ne se trouve qu'à deux centimètres du mien et que ses mains reposent sur mes épaules.

- Merci, dit-il, avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser.

Ce n'est pas un simple effleurement fugace des lèvres, mais un vrai baiser appuyé qui dure quelques secondes. Puis il recule légèrement, et nous échangeons un sourire amicale, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne dans la rue à la recherche de sa bien aimée.

Bon, finalement, ce n''était pas mon jour de chance. Mais au moins, j'aurais fait deux heureux. Et en prime, j'ai eu le droit à un joli baiser.

Par contre, je vais devoir me coltiner Potter toute l'après-midi comme prévu. Et vraiment toute seule cette fois-ci.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Ma cape sur le bras, je descends la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard en regardant autour de moi, épiant l'apparition de Potter. J'ignore où il a bien pu trouver refuge, mais je dois le retrouver pour tenir ma promesse.

J'essaye de relativiser. Je me dis que finalement, passer toute une après-midi avec lui ne doit pas être si terrible. Si il a des amis fidèles, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si insupportable que je le pense, et que sa compagnie doit être un minimum agréable. Autrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils resteraient près de lui. Sauf peut-être à cause de son nom ? J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je lève la main devant mes yeux quand la porte de Honeydukes s'ouvre, me renvoyant le reflet d'un rayon de soleil directement sur le visage. Je papillonne des yeux, aveuglée durant un bref instant, puis reprends ma recherche, une désagréable tâche de soleil dansant devant mes yeux.

Je finis par atteindre les Trois balais, et donc, la fin de la rue principale du village. Je fais demi-tour une fois arrivée devant le chemin qui ramène vers Poudlard et me demande si je vais devoir fouiller toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Puis, je me dis qu'avec un temps aussi radieux, il est fort possible que Potter soit aller lézarder du côté de la fontaine.

Je repasse devant le pub d'un pas normal, puis pique un léger sprint en apercevant Finnigan par la fenêtre, attablée avec ses deux amies. Je reprends une allure ordinaire en mettant les pieds dans le parc.

Ce dernier se trouve entre les Trois balais et la bureau de poste, et prend toute la place jusqu'au pied de la colline. Il est divisé en divers secteurs par des allées de terre, chacun décorés par des fleurs aux couleurs différentes. En son centre, une immense fontaine a élue domicile depuis une dizaine d'années, érigée en l'honneur des combattants tombés pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Le parc est quasiment vide. La plupart des élèves sont sans doute rentrés au château pour le déjeuner. Il n'y a qu'un couple assis sur un banc en train de discuter, main dans la main, et Potter installé sur le rebord de la fontaine, les pieds dans l'eau. J'ai eu une bonne intuition en pensant à venir chercher Potter ici.

Je traverse la pelouse et rejoins le Gryffondor en silence. Il ne réagit à ma proximité que quand je pose ma cape sur le rebord de la fontaine à côté de lui, et que je m'installe à côté de lui, dans le bons sens. Il sursaute et me lance un regard surpris, avant de regarder autour de nous.

- Où est Logan ? Me demande-t-il d'emblée, un brin étonné de me voir revenir seule.

Sans un mot je lui désigne la rue, face à moi, l'obligeant à sortir ses pieds de l'eau pour voir ce que je lui montre du doigt. Devant nous, Logan et Rebecca descendent la rue, main dans la main, et visiblement heureux.

- Non mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclame Potter, avec la tête de celui qui a raté une bonne partie de l'histoire.

- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? Lui proposé-je gentiment.

- Quoi ? Fait-il en me regardant, l'air de ne plus rien y comprendre.

Je roule des yeux en lâchant un soupir si fort que je suis sûre que le couple assis trois mètre plus m'a entendu.

- Va pour la version courte : Logan et Rebecca se sont rabibochés. Et tu peux me remercier pour ça.

Je crois que le cerveau de Potter a lâché. Il n'arrête pas de faire naviguer son regard entre moi et le couple de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent son champ de vision.

- Quoi ? Répète-t-il.

Je lui file une petite tape sur le dessus du crâne.

- Reprends-toi, lui dis-je avec exaspération, ce n'est pas non plus si invraisemblable.

Potter me fixe les sourcils froncés.

- Quand je t'ai laissé avec Logan i peine deux heures, tu voulais lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et là, tu me dis qu'il s'est remis avec son ex. Excuse-moi, mais ça de quoi surprendre. Et . . . comment tu sais que Rebecca est déjà sortie avec Logan, d'ailleurs ?

Il me regarde d'un œil soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je passe mon temps à les espionner, lui et Logan, pour une raison qui m'échappe et mais à laquelle Potter a l'air de croire dur comme fer ?

- Difficile de passer à côté, réponds-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Déjà, j'ai entendu parler des rumeurs, et puis quand j'ai vu la façon dont Logan la regardait cette après-midi, j'ai seulement additionné deux plus deux. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, je lui ai filé un conseil, et voilà : ils sont de nouveau ensemble.

Potter me fixe avec effarement, la bouche ouverte. Puis, il la referme, et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser.

- J'hallucine là, lâche-t-il, ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de convaincre Logan d'aller parler à Rebecca, et toi, en une demi-journée, tu as bouclé l'affaire. Comment tu as fait ?

Je vois bien à l'expression de Potter que c'est une vraie question. Il veut vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Logan et moi pour que j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller parler à Flume.

Je laisse un sourire supérieure s'épanouir sur mes lèvres et bombe le torse avec fierté.

- C'est très simple Potter : je suis une fille.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus. Et il me regarde d'un air navré. J'arrête de bomber la poitrine et perds mon sourire.

- Quoi ! M'exclame-je. C'est vrai, je te ne raconte pas de cracks. Logan avait juste besoin de l'avis d'une fille.

- Mouais, fait Potter, pas convaincu pour deux sous. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu avais des vues sur Logan ?

Je hausse des épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Si j'avais été raide dingue amoureuse, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas aidé, mais comme je ne ressentais qu'un vif intérêt pour Logan, ce n'était pas suffisamment fort pour ne pas voir que lui, était plus qu'amoureux de Rebecca.

- Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point-là, tu sais. Si Logan est amoureux d'une fille, autant qu'il soit avec elle. Ça m'apporterait quoi de sortir avec un mec qui pense constamment à une autre fille ?

Il y a un bref silence. Je me tourne vers Potter, surprise de ne pas entendre de réplique. Il me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, me confie Potter avec étonnement.

Je hausse des sourcils, étonnée. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de le faire ? Je suis réelle, non ? Il n'a qu'à me regarder pour savoir qui je suis, plutôt que de _m'imaginer_.

- Et tu m'imaginais comment au juste ? Demandé-je avec agacement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répond Potter en haussant des épaules, mais pas comme ça. Pas _gentille_.

Je papillonne des yeux. Je crois comprendre où il veut en venir. Cet abruti en serait bien capable. Comme quoi, la réputation des Gryffondor n'est pas surfaite : ils ne voient réellement pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

- Potter, ne me dis pas que tu te bases seulement sur ce que tu vois de moi au travers de nos face à face pour me juger ?

- Pas seulement, non, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, se défend-t-il aussitôt. Mais je me rends compte que finalement, je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi.

Je fronce des sourcils, sidérée de constater qu'il ne voit pas notre relation de la même manière que moi. Il semble vexé, comme s'il pensait qu'il me connaissait réellement. Mais c'est impossible que ce soit le cas, et il aurait dû pouvoir le deviner tout seul.

- C'est normal qu'on ne sache rien l'un de l'autre, dis-je à Potter sur le ton de l'évidence. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, nous n'avions aucuns contacts en dehors de nos bagarres, et ce n'est pas ça qui nous caractérisent. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas que le sale petit enquiquineur que je m'imaginais les premiers mois de mon arrivée à Poudlard, même si ça me plaisait bien de le croire.

- Et comment tu le sais ? Tu viens de dire qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Et c'est vrai. Je connais ton nom, ton âge, ta maison à Poudlard et tes réactions lors d'un duel, mais c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas si tu es issue d'une famille sorcière ou moldue. Ni même si tu as une famille !

Je roule des yeux, effarée de constater qu'il a déjà oublié ce que je lui ai dit il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'on s'est fait coincer dans le passage secret pas Scrooge.

- Ah si, se reprend Potter en me sortant de mes pensées, tu as des parents, ça je le sais. Ils ont dis que t'avais intérêt à te mettre à tes cours si tu ne voulais pas finir emprisonnée dans ta chambre.

Finalement, Potter n'a pas une mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Ravie de constater que tu t'en souviens, ironisé-je. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est tout ce que tu sais de moi, sans doute parce que tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine d'aller chercher plus loin.

- Ah parce que toi tu l'as fait peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais comme tu es un Potter, tu penses bien que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Et pas qu'en mal, alors j'ai bien dû me rendre compte de l'évidence : tu n'es pas _seulement_ ce que je vois de toi. Tu es plus que ça, plus complexe. Un être humain quoi. Comme moi.

Potter me fixe avec stupeur. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Puis, brusquement, je me pose une question, à laquelle seul Potter à la réponse. Une interrogation qui me trotte dans la tête depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui poser.

- Dis, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce sort dans le train ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je parle, bien sûr, du tout premier. La première crasse qu'il m'a faite, celle qui a déclenché notre rivalité. C'était lors de mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, le jour de la rentrée. Je n'étais même pas encore répartie à l'époque, et Potter se préparait à entrer en seconde année. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que nos maisons seraient rivales, alors pourquoi moi ?

Je me souviens encore de la sensation ressentie lorsque je me suis subitement retrouvé la tête en bas, avec la sensation qu'on me tenait suspendue par le pied gauche. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire dans le couloir et s'était moqué de moi. Puis, j'avais aperçu Potter, aussi mort de rire que les autres, baguette à la main. J'avais vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Mortifiée, je m'étais jurée que ce coup-là ne resterait pas impuni.

Je regarde Potter. Curieusement, ses joues prennent un teint rouge tomate, jurant de manière très moche avec ses cheveux roux désordonnés.

- Si tu parles de la fois où tu t'es retrouvée la tête en bas dans le train, c'était un accident. Ce n'était pas toi que je visais, mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je papillonne des yeux, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Hein ?

- Le sort n'était pas pour moi ? Répété-je avec la tête de celle qui ne veut pas y croire.

Potter secoue la tête, toujours aussi rouge.

- Non, c'était Logan que je visais. On était en plein duel quand t'es sortie de ton wagon. Tu t'es pris mon sort de plein fouet, mais ce n'était pas voulu, je t'assure !

Je frotte mon front du bout des doigts en inspirant profondément. C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène humiliante, et des visages qui m'entouraient à ce moment-là. Et effectivement, Logan était présent. Mais comme tous les autres, il se tordait de rire. Si cela avait été réellement un accident, n'aurait-il pas dû au moins être inquiet pour moi ?

- Quand tu as été touché par le sort, tu as crié, et tout le monde est sorti de son wagon pour voir ce qu'il se passait, poursuit Potter. Et comme tu étais dans une position ridicule, bah on a tous éclaté de rire. Et ta culotte n'a pas forcément aidé.

Je réagis avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'analyser ce que vient de dire Potter. Un bruit sourd retentit quand la paume de ma main entre en contact avec sa joue. Et sur cette dernière apparaît rapidement la trace de ma main, dessinée en rouge.

Potter me fixe avec effarement et lève sa main vers sa joue sans doute douloureuse. Je regarde la mienne, comme si elle s'était soudain mise à agir de son propre chef. Ce qui n'est sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

- Pardon, fais-je aussitôt, prise de remords. Excuse-moi, j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les gens. La violence physique est une chose que j'exècre. Je ne la supporte pas. Je trouve ce genre de réactions révoltantes.

- Ça va, répond Potter en frottant sa joue, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est aussi ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû évoquer . . . tes sous-vêtements.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, mortifiée,et sers ma main tout contre mon torse, toujours sous le choc. C'est la première fois que je frappe une personne. Et même après les pires crasses qu'il m'ait faites, jamais je n'avais imaginé en arriver là avec Potter.

Mais comme il l'a dit, parler de mes sous-vêtements a ravivé la colère ressentie ce jour-là. J'avais entendu parler de ma culotte pendant des semaines après l'épisode du train. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été évoqué, mon ressenti envers Potter s'était intensifié. Finalement, peu après Noël, j'avais pris ma revanche. J'avais ramené de chez moi une petite bouteille d'huile que j'avais déversé dans son sac lors d'un bouchon dans les couloirs. J'avais ensuite laissé la bouteille dans son sac, avec mon nom étiqueté dessus pour qu'il comprenne bien d'où cela venait et pourquoi.

Mais à aucun moment je n'avais imaginé que le coup du sort dans le train était un accident. En même temps, rien n'aurait pu me laisser le deviner.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu t'excuser ? Demandé-je soudain, tirant Potter de ses pensées. Dans le train, quand tout le monde avait fini de se foutre de ma tronche, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas excusé ?

Potter soupire longuement.

- J'ai voulu le faire, mais tu t'es caché jusqu'à notre arrivée. Enfin je crois, parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Et après, bah, ça ne m'a plus semblé nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que tu foutes le feu à mes affaires. J'aurais accepté une revanche mais de ce genre, c'était vraiment trop vache.

Je fronce des sourcils, mes remords prenant la poudre d'escampette devant la surprise que la révélation de Potter vient de me faire.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quel feu ?

- Mon sac qu'a pris feu dans les couloirs à la période de Noël la même année, précise-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais bête. Il y avait une bouteille avec ton nom dans mon sac, alors ne viens pas me dire que ce n'était pas toi.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas moi, mais je ne vois pas de quel feu tu parles. J'ai juste mis de l'huile dans ton sac pour pourrir tes affaires. C'est tout. Je n'y ai jamais mis le feu.

Nous échangeons un regard. Puis Potter fronce des sourcils. Je fais de même.

- L'huile, c'est un produit inflammable, dis-je. Je pense que c'était un accident. Je te jure que je n'ai pas mis le feu à ton sac. Je n'avais que onze ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça !

Nous continuons à nous regarder dans les blanc des yeux, en silence. Et je me dis que l'univers est juste une grosse blague. Le sort de Potter contre moi était un accident. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais certainement laissé couler. Ma revanche avec l'huile aussi était un accident, puisque ce n'était pas censé prendre feu. Et si tout s'était bien passé, Potter n'aurait jamais riposté, et nous n'aurions pas passé cinq ans à s'envoyer des vacheries à la tronche à longueur de semaines.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres en constatant le ridicule de notre situation. Si nous n'avions pas été aussi bêtes, et que nous avions réglé cette affaire comme des gens civilisés, nous n'aurions pas eu la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui. Nous aurions sans doute passé le reste de notre vie à nous ignorer.

Soudain, Potter éclate de rire en se penchant en avant pour tenir son ventre de ses bras. Son hilarité déclenche la mienne, et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine à rigoler comme des bossus.

J'ignore combien de temps dure notre fou rire, mais quand j'arrive enfin à reprendre mon souffle, bien avant Potter, le couple qui était installée plus loin a disparu. Peut-être les avons-nous fait fuir d'ailleurs.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! S'exclame alors Potter entre deux rires en s'essuyant les yeux d'où s'écoulent des larmes de joies. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais pas autant rigolé.

Je frotte mes yeux dans lesquels s'amassent aussi un tas de larmes, et finis par cesser de rire en reniflant.

- Moi aussi, réponds-je au Gryffondor. Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça arriverait un jour, je l'aurais envoyé direct à Bedlam !

Potter me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas compris la référence, en bon petit sorcier qu'il est.

- C'est l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus connu de Londres, lui dis-je.

- Ah, d'accord.

S'ensuit un grand silence, durant lequel nous restons à nous regarder dans les blancs des yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant. Et lui non plus certainement.

Apprendre ainsi de but en blanc que ma rivalité avec Potter n'est dû qu'à un enchaînement d'accidents est plutôt déconcertant. J'ai toujours cru qu'il m'avait prise pour cible ce jour-là dans le train, parce que ma tête ne lui revenait pas, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait deviné d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'étais une pauvre petite moldue sans défense. Je pensais qu'il s'en prenait un moi parce que j'étais une cible facile, sans connaissance du monde magique.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a continué à se battre au fait ? Demandé-je alors. Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus douze ans. C'est infantile de se comporter ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Alors pourquoi ?

Potter réfléchit à ma question pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par hausser des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je crois que j'aimais bien ça. Je veux dire, on ne s'est jamais envoyé de sorts dangereux, on ne s'est jamais blessés. Au pire, c'était méchant et honteux, mais on ne dépassait jamais cette ligne-là. C'était drôle.

Je fronce des sourcils. Potter a continué par amusement, apparemment. Moi, c'est tout le contraire.

- Par fierté, dis-je alors. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais le dernier mot. Je suis de la maison Serpentard, la plupart des sorciers nous rabaissent à cause . . . enfin, tu es plutôt bien placée pour savoir à cause de quoi puisque tu es un Potter. Et ta famille a aussi pesé lourd dans la balance. Pour mon ego, il était hors de question que je te laisse gagner.

Potter s'apprête à répliquer, mais nous sommes interrompus par la voix de Lucretia.

- Eve ! Crie-t-elle depuis la rue principale en agitant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends !

Je jette un œil à ma montre et constate avec surprise que j'ai bel et bien dépassé l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Je me lève, récupère me cape et jette un dernier regard à Potter avant de m'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Ni lui, ni moi, n'ajoutons un mot. Nous avons sans doute déjà trop parlé. Ça fait trop d'un coup.

Finalement, cette matinée aura été plutôt bizarre.


End file.
